The Adaptation of Kit Gilmore
by FoxFabled
Summary: In Which Lorelai Gilmore gave birth to two daughters, Kit 'Never Christine' Gilmore is a Cello playing, Tight wearing, Pancake loving, Sci Fi consuming, Wild Child, tiring to Navigate her New School, with help from her Bookish Twin Sister Rory and Coffee loving Mother Lorelai. Add a splash of Grandparents, and a town full of crazies. What a ride. Gilmore Girls S1
1. Where You Lead

**Where You Lead.**

* * *

 ** _There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains_**

* * *

 **Kit Gilmore wasn't sure if yellow was her colour but she knew today was a sweater and tights kind of day**. From downstairs she could hear her sister riffling around, their three bedroom house was located in the small town of Stars Hollow. When Kit was thirteen, during her Stephen King phase she often thought about it in terms of a social experiment, she was sure, given isolation from the outside world, the residence would turn on each other. Her mother laughed when she told her, her sister, however, scolded her. Told her not be so rude. She pulls her long dark hair into a ponytail before shaking it loose, checked herself in the mirror one last time, grabbed her music journal and yellow rain jacket, and bounced her way down the stairs, trying to fake some enthusiasm for this day.

"Do you have my Macy Grey CD?" Rory asked. Rory was her twins sister, she was older by 6 minutes and therefore had the privilege of being named after their mother Lorelai, while Kit was named after their father Christopher. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Christine Emma Gilmore were born on the 8th October 1984 when their parents were only 16, to say that everyone reacted badly would be an understatement.

"Why would I have your Macy Grey CD." Kit replied, as they made their way out the door, Rory just hummed in acknowledgment, her sister wasn't really much for pop music, Kit rather get lost in Mozart than Macy Grey.

Kit rubbed her hands together as she said "I need coffee" as they made their way through the square.

Both sisters beam with joy when they saw Luke's, the faded yellow sign that always brought them comfort. The bell chimed over head as they crossed the through the old diner towards their mother, although Rory and Kit were not identical, all three Gilmore's shared similar features, dark brown hair, blue eyes, bright smiles. Kit's hair was longer than Rory's and she had freckles across her nose she's inherited from her father. While Rory was bookish, Kit was musical. Kit had been playing the Cello since she was 7, one night after a piano lesson with Missy Patty, Kit wondered down the hall and saw a beautiful blonde girl, hair pulled back with a thin headband, she was playing the cello. Kit was mesmerised, the way her hands moved back and forth, pulling the bow across the strings it looks like she was spilling out her soul, Kit thought if only she could concentrate she would see colour. Peter Yogorov cellist turned music teacher, at Stars Hollow High, he taught the more advantaged students while Miss Lucas taught at the middle school. If Kit was being honest she was much better at playing the piano than Rory who even at seven would find ways to read C.S Lewis rather than sheet music. _Her hands were born to play_ their mother would say, and Kit didn't mind letting her sister catch up but watching Rory learn the same piece over and over often left her feeling bored. But from that day she knew she wanted to play like that, with heart, with soul.

Peter was a beautiful man with grey hair, whose heart you could hear in every note. The first time Kit had met Peter she was so nervous, when she told her mother she wanted to play the Cello, she had mentioned it to Miss Patty who said _Peter has to teach you, he's_ _amazing_ and he was. During the spring recital, Kit play _To a Wild Rose_ , Peter's quartet played along side the ballet, Kit can't even remember what ballet they were performing, she spent the whole performance watching Peter hold the other three together with his passion. Kit was addicted. He looked so much bigger than anyone she'd ever met, of course, he wasn't at 6ft. He didn't let her play for him, Didn't let her touch a cello just looked at her hands, turning them over in his larger calloused hands for what felt like hours, asked her if she could read the music she was just playing, she told him she could with a small nod then he presented her with biographies of Luigi Boccherini, Julian Lloyd Webber, Yo-Yo Ma, & Ludwig Beethoven, told her to read them, study them, learn them And she did. It had taken her nearly two months but that summer he taught her, three days a week for the next 8 years.

"Hey. It's freezing" Rory greeted their mother.

"Oh, What do you need? Hot Tea, Coffee?" Kit nodded in agreement, sliding off her coat, taking the seat next to her sister.

"Lipgloss?" Rory asked.

"Donuts"

Lorelai bent down to rummage through her purse "Aha" she declared pulling out a makeup bag filled to the brim. "I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and toasted marshmallow."

Kit sniggered at her mother and wondered if it was too early for ice cream.

"Anything in there not resembling a breakfast cereal?" Rory questioned her eyes widen, while Kit grabbed the bag looking for her a mascara she knew her mother had.

"Yes" Lorelai retorted simply pulling out another bag, "It has not smell but changes colours with your mood."

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much make up." Rory complied as Kit found a mirror, her hair just wasn't doing what she wanted it to do today.

Their mother let out a sigh "Wow, you're crabby." Kit playfully nudged her sister.

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD and I need caffeine." Rory apologised.

"Ohh, I have your CD." she admitted, pulling it out.

"Wow, Mom Mary Poppin's much" Kit laughed

"Thief" Rory scolded lightly

"Sorry, and I will get you go coffee." Kit handed her mother the mug on the table, who made her way up to the counter while. Kit turned back to the makeup selection that was now covering half the table, Pocketing a red lipstick, Rory watched as Luke refused to serve her mother, she could only imagine the conversation that took place before they arrived.

"What? It's not for me. It's for the girls, I swear." she argued.

"You're shameless," Luke told her.

Both sisters were equally distracted when an older guy in plaid approached their table, Rory smiled politely at his attempt of flirting while Kit simply said "You not from around are you."

"No, I've never been here before" The man who introduced himself as Joey smiled, at the girls, who both just laughed.

"Oh, you have, too." Their mother said as she returned with fresh coffee.

Joey stood up straight to face her "Oh, hi" he returned with a flirtatious smirk, Kit took the blue mug, that matched her nail varnish from her mother, and lightly blew on the liquid, trying to hold back her amusement.

"I was just. uhh" Joey began

"Getting to knew my daughters.." she filled in, placing her arm on the back of Kit chair.

"Your.." Joey gaped

"Are our new Daddy?" Rory asked in her sweetest voice, smirking at her sister as the man struggled to speak.

"Wow. You don't look old enough to have daughters. No, I mean it" Joey said before looking down at the pair "And you two do not look like daughters."

"Every girl's someone daughter." Kit said under her breath.

"That's possibly very sweet of you. Thanks." Their mother told him.

"So... daughters." He stated at Lorelai who nodded in confirmation, Kit could see where this was going. Don't say it.

"You know, I am traveling with a couple of friends" he finished gesturing to the two men at the counter.

"They're fifteen," Lorelai informed him.

"Bye," Joey muffled quickly before grabbing his friend and leaving the dinner.

"Drive safe" Kit called after them, causing the three girls to break out in laughter.

* * *

Kit caught up the Rory and Lane before school, Rory had been to visit their mother at the Dragonfly Inn where she worked but Kit was having trouble picking out an outfit, this September weather was not her friend she was waiting for winter. Finally, she slipped on her favourite deep blue sweater and polka dot navy skirt, tights, and combat boots, winning combination in Kit's eyes. Kit chuckled as her friend slip a Woodstock 99' tie dye shirt over her plain pink long sleeved one she'd left home in.

"One day Lane, one day." Kit chuckled as the three of them walked through the streets of Stars Hollow.

Lane groaned, Rory sighed before saying "When are you going to let your parent's know you listen to evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake."

"But if you parents let you would you still like it.. that is the question?" Kit stated, readjusting her backpack.

"Guys, if my parents still get upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm gonna make any inroads with Eminem." As the three stopped so Lane could put on her denim jacket, the young Korean pointed to the sign for annual 'Teen Hayride' "I have to go to that"

Kit sniggered in response "You're kidding".

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate. He's gonna be a doctor"

Kit frowned, slightly confused. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen"

"Seriously, he's not gonna be a doctor in a hundred years." Rory laughed.

"Well, my parents like to plan ahead."

Rory cringed as she watched students pass by. "God, you have to go to the hayride with him."

"There's a rolling around in the hay joke in there somewhere I'm just too tired to find it." Kit commented, walking a head of them slightly, noticing the cute boy in the leather jacket leaning against the school entrance, before descending into a sea of red uniforms.

* * *

Writing music scores in the margins of her English notebook had become a habit Kit was always trying to break, but she couldn't help it when there was silence her mind flooded with notes.  
"For those of you who have not finished the final chapters of Huckleberry Finn you may use this time to do so. For those of you who have, you can start on your essay now. Whichever task you choose, do it silently." Mrs. Traister said she wondered how this early in the school year, her teacher could be this annoyed. Kit had already read Huckleberry Finn, she read it with Rory, over the years she found that no one likes to discuss books like Rory, it made it easy with books Kit didn't really like and Mark Twain wasn't one of her favourite authors. Her concentration broke when a bottle of nail polish landed on her desk. Kit wasn't unpopular but she wasn't a red uniform _, football player, cheerleader_. She wasn't even in the marching band, because well, cellos are heavy, her popularity stemmed more from the fact that she was the first of her friends to kiss a boy in middle school _. Elliott Young, during a game of truth or dare._

"Maybe it's a love letter."

"Or her dairy."

"Could be a slam book."

Instead of painting her already blue nails red she simply held her her hands to show the other girls, passing the nail polish back she rolled her eyes and said"It's the assignment".

The girls turned away, disappointed as Rory sent her sister a smile for before rolling her eyes at her sister pulled out her beat up copy of _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

* * *

"Well, was it a good colour at least?" Lane asked after Rory had finished telling the story from English class on the way home. Kit laughed at her sister when she said

"It has sparkles in it"

"Wow," Lane said slightly sarcastic.

"It smelled like bubble gum when it dried"

"It was red.. Minute men red.. Whatever that means," Kit said, Rory rolled her eyes at her sisters lack of school spirit, it wasn't as if she had a lot but Kit was very against organised sports.

"Mom, we're home" Lane called into the cluttered store she called home. Looking between the twins her eye brows raised as she said "Did you hear something."

They both struggled in unison. "I'm not sure." Said Rory.

"Mom" Lane called out, this time a little louder, this was a scene Kit had seen play out a hundred times but it would not be funny.

"We're Open" Mrs Kim called from somewhere in the house. "Everything's half off!"

"Oh No, Not Again". Kit laughed to herself, as the three girls made their way through the organised mess.

"Mom?"

"Lane?"

"Mom?"

"Lane?"

The mother and daughter continued to call out, trying to find each other.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Back Here!"

"Over Here!"

Rory pointed towards the kitchen "I think she's that way."

Lane looked around "Are we closer?"

"You really need to work on your communication skills."

"I'm by the table!."

Kit rolled her eyes, being in an Antique store they were many, many tables.

"She's Joking, Right?" Rory asked, Kit just looked at her and said "I'm sure, you know Mrs. Kim. Quite the prankster."

Lane signed in defeat before yelling out "Look, we'll meet you in the kitchen!"

"What!"

"The Kitchen" the twins called out.

There was an almost deafening silence before Mrs. Kim said "Who's that?"

"It's Kit and Rory mama".

"Oh"

Rory smiled awkwardly while Kit sign "Gee, I can feel the disappointment from here".

"Oh, come on. Stop it." Lane said looking back at her, Kit raised her eyebrows.

Rory frowned while they made their way through what felt like it could have been a living room but instead was filled with tables with chairs and stools pilled upon them, sideboards and chests. The whole room looked like an intricate game of Tetris, and had it been anyone else Kit might have had fun with it, but Mrs. Kim was deeply against games of any kind.

"You know, it sucks that after all these years your mom still hates us." Rory

"She doesn't hate you guys" Lane quickly stated as if rehearsed.

"Just our mother then?" Kit said filling her part.

Lane smiled, "She doesn't trust married women."

"You're unmarried" Rory pointed out.

"I have a hayride with a future proctologist" Lane grinned "I have potential"

"Potentially a terrible date." Kit snubbed.

When the three finally found Mrs. Kim in the kitchen which was cluttered in a different way, they were a sweet smell that was comforted when Mrs. Kim said. "Go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins - no dairy, no sugar, no wheat." Kit knew Mrs. Kim was a sweet lady underneath her hard exterior, she saw it once after Mrs. Kim actually compliment her after seeing a cello performance "You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite but there but they're very healthy. So, how was school? None of the girls get pregnant, drop out?" Kit pursed her lips to save her from saying something sarcastic.

"Not that we know of" Lane shrugged.

"I'm sure statistics will catch up soon" Kit smirked.

"Joanna Posner was glowing a little," Rory added, smiling at her sister, who just nudged their shoulder against one another.

What!".

"Nothing, Mama, she was just kidding" Lane looked at her friends with annoyance. Mrs Kim clenched the dish towel she was holding turned towards the girls, her face taught as she said "Boys don't like funny girls."

Kit swallowed under her gaze, while Rory said "Noted."

"Hello" a customer called out after the bell above the door rang. "Anybody here?"

"We're here! We're coming!" she called out over their heads before turning to the girls and saying "Have the muffins. Made from sprouted good 24 hours." before disappearing into the clutter.

"Everything's half off!" They heard her yell.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"By the chair!"

"What chair?"

"Seriously you need a road map" Kit said picking at one of the muffins.

* * *

"I need fudge." Kit complained to her sister, on the way to the Dragonfly Inn. Mrs Kim had practically forced the twins to eat her sprouted wheat muffins, Kit wasn't even sure what sprouted wheat was but she knew she never wanted to eat it again. The familiar kitchen housed Sookie St James, who was always fulfilling her sweet tooth with different flavours of fudge. As Kit opened one of the large fridges, she found the sweets she was looking for. Smiling to herself as she turned towards her sister, mother, and the chef.

"You're Happy?" Rory asked.

Lorelai continued to grin, as she nodded, it wasn't that the twins didn't often see their mother happy, in fact, she was rarely not the upbeat sarcastic women they loved, but this was something else.

"Did you do something slutty?" Kit asked, unwrapping the sweet. "No.. you not that happy"

The older women looked at each other and giggled, leading the twins to gaze at one other in confusion.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as Kit slipped the buttery fudge into her mouth, feeling satisfied with the white chocolate flavour.

"Here," their mother said holding out a large gift bag. Kit's eyes widen as Rory pulled out one of two plaid blue skirts.

"Oh baby, baby." Kit began to sing.

Rory raised an eyebrow, trying to contain her laughter "We're going to be in a Britney Spears video"

"Which sounds more fun in theory." Kit added.

"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie blurted out before her best friend slightly hit her in annoyance.

The twins looked at each other before looking at their mother. "Mom?"

Lorelai beamed at them proudly "You did it, girls. You got it."

"How did this happen?" Kit gasped

"You didn't. .with the principal, did you?" Rory asked her head slightly turned in that way she always did.

"No, honey, that was a joke." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "They have two spots, you're gonna start on Monday."

"Really?" Rory beamed.

"Really." their mother nodded with a grin.

"I don't believe this! Oh my God, we're going to Chilton!" Rory screamed with excitement

"Yeah."

Academically Kit and Rory weren't so different while Rory had been getting As in all her subjects since elementary school, Kit would sometimes get a B. Both getting As in Math and History, Geography, Sciences Rory pulled ahead in English, taking creative writing as an elective, while Kit had was more skilled in music and languages taking both French and Russian but that was at stars hollow high where the curve was vast even in AP classes. Where the twins differed the most was social activities, Kit was in Choir, had founded the Russian club, played in the orchestra for school plays, for some strange reason AV club and also a peer mentor. Rory Gilmore was very decided on her future, Harvard, Journalist. Kit was a little more unsure. On any given day she was torn between Bach and H.G Wells.

"I'll make cookies. Protestants love oatmeal." Sookie burst out, the three Gilmores jumping up and down.

"I have to call Lane," Rory said, laughing. Rory begins to leave before turning back towards her mother and saying "I love you"

"I love you both" Their mother said, as she stroked the back of her youngest daughter who was smiling.

* * *

Later that night Kit was sitting in the yellow and blue cozy bohemian of her bedroom, her room was placed on the second floor of their quaint blue house, facing their yard, the walls were coved in posters, The Hobbit, Ferris Bueller's day off and an old map of St Petersburg upon the flyers for The Echo park time travel mart, The Last Bookstore and Track 61 along side many other quirky attractions the girls would visit with their father Christopher. Music scores and post it notes with her favourite quotes, ticket stubs from various, plays, concerts and symphonies she'd been to with her mother and sister. Her small brown desk cluttered with texts books, sheet music and various shades of blue nail varnish, a dish shaped like a whale filled with silver rings, Disney mugs with pens, coloured pencils and way too many highlighters for any one person. The dark wood bedside table covered with Stephen King, Charles Bukowski, Nick Hornby and a very well read copy of The Prisoner of Azkaban mixed with a sketchbook her music journal. In the corner sat her Cello, an antique fade, she'd had for 6 years. Bookshelves filled with Science fiction, Russian classics and Epic Fantasies, assorted vinyl records from classics to classic rocks. Candles that smelled like Christmas and bonfires, piles of sweaters and knitted socks. Under her twin bed was the bass guitar her father bought her one Christmas and the black Taylor acoustic guitar she brought from Morey for $75. She was listening to music trying to phantom perfect Beethoven's Cello Sonata no. 3, her fingers twitched as she began to think about her new school, not just the academics but music, she knew that Chilton had a great orchestra but how many cellists would she have to compete with, she would have to audition, what would she perform. What if she was taught concerto's she wasn't ready for or worse one's she knew backward. The blue plaid skirt hung over her mirror tautening her. She would miss Peter. Just then Rory walked in, blue skirt drowning her. Kit tried not to laugh before switching her polka dots for plaid.

"Mom?" Rory called out and they made their way downstairs.

"So what do you think? Kit asked, her mother and Sookie were on the pouch

"Wow, it makes you both look much smarter!" Sookie exclaimed, with so much enthusiasm it warmed Kit's, heart.

"Okay, no more wine for you." Rory joked.

"Mom?"

"You look like you were swallowed by a kilt." She answered.

"Fine, you can hem it. A little." Rory told her as she pointed a finger.

"Mine a little more than hers" Rory looked at her sister with disapproval, "What?"

"I could hem it a lot." Their mother told them.

"No, you're not. I don't want it to be too short." Rory told them as she followed the other three into the living room. Kit jumped up on the wooden stool.

"I can't believe tomorrow's our last day at Stars Hollow High." she said with glee.

"I know."

"Today I was so excited I dressed for gym," Rory told them

"She played volleyball" Lorelai began to pin the material into the hem sat just above her knee.

"With other people," her mother asked, looking over at her daughter.

"And I learned that all this time I was avoiding group sports?" Kit was lucky at her state school she hadn't had to take gym since 5th grade due to music.

"Yeah?"

"Was very smart because you suck at them." Kit finished, her mother tapped her leg lightly.

"Well, yeah, you got that from me." she said to Rory.

Sookie interrupted the girls laughing when she asked "Where's your paté?

"At Zsa Zsa Gabor's house." their mother answered her best friend.

"Right. I'm going to the store because you have nothing."The chef told them as she wasn't used to the lack of fresh produce in the Gilmore house. She checked her hand bag and put on her coat before saying "You feel like duck".

Kit nodded, eagerly.

"Ooh, if it's made with chicken, absolutely." her mother answered.

"I'll be back."

"Bye."

"All right. This will give you an idea. Go see how you like it" Kit jumped off the stool, and twirled before running up the stairs.

"Okay now your turn missy." she heard their mother say from the living room.


	2. I Will Follow

A.N - Becuase this is the Pilot, the way Richard is written was very different from the rest of the series. Falling asleep at the table. What was that?

I'm definitely going to change the relationship the girls had with Christopher. In the show, i feel like he wasn't written as Rory's father but as a love interest for Lorelai which is confirmed when he wasn't at Richard's funeral in AYITL.

* * *

 **I Will Follow.**

* * *

 _Where you lead, I will follow_  
 _Anywhere that you tell me to_  
 _If you need, you need me to be with you_  
 _I will follow where you lead_

* * *

 **"So you're just leaving," Thomas said** , Thomas Knight was her piano partner, on more than one occasion they had been forced together during a concert, and sure he was a great piano player and often kept up with her, but he was also a minute man. Track to be more specific. Thomas was typically handsome they kind of guy when his hobbies are described you think _sure that sounds right._ It wasn't in until one night both high from the spring recital, the two shared a very heated kiss that Kit began to notice the finer details about Mr Knight that he could quote blade runner backward or how he always smelt like the ocean, that he hated being called Tommy. Beginning the first romance of Kit Gilmore, as her mother had grown to call it, short as it was only lasting 3 months before they both agreed, their professional relationship was far more interesting.

"I'm moving school, Thomas not countries, I'll promise you'll survive." She told him, grabbing the notebook, textbooks, an old sweater and makeup bag out of her locker and dumping them into the box the tall boy was holding.

"Yeah I know" he replied, Kit just raised her eyebrows at him trying to be cool, slamming the red rusted door shut for the last time. She tried to take the box from him but he just shook her head and motioned her forward.

"I'll still be around for Miss Patty and recitals and we can even do that Christmas Hanukkah Winter medley you were talking about the other night," she told him as they walked down the hall and out the door, Kit turned when she heard the sound of her sister's voice.

 _"30 Minutes with traffic."_ Rory was walking towards the town center with the new boy, Kit remembered someone mentioning he moved here from Chicago during her French class.

"Okay, then I guess it alright that you're leaving," Thomas said, returning her attention to the dark haired boy beside her she sniggered, wondered if he heard what he just said.

"Thank you, kind sir, for your permission, how will I ever repay you." Kit said with extreme gestures.

He just shook his head at his friend and the two of them made their way towards her house.

* * *

That night, at Luke's dinner the three of them we're all picking their food, Kit was worried about her cello audition, about catching up in her classes, while Rory was now unsure whether she wanted to move schools and Their mother, her big secret was, that she'd asked her parents for the money to pay the tuition of the girls new school.

"I forgot to tell you both, that we're having dinner tomorrow night at your grandparent's house," Lorelai told them, breaking them out their own thoughts the twins exchanged a look.

"We are?" Kit asked

"Mhmm" she replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"But, it's September," Rory asked her.

"So"

"So, there are no national holidays in September, expect National fortune cookie day but i don't think grandma knows that." Kit told them with a smile, taking a sip of her own.

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Their mother told them.

"Fine, sorry," Rory told her sheepishly.

Luke brought their burgers to the tables and conversation stopped, pulling the check of the pad he said "Red meat can kill you. Enjoy."

"So, I finished hemming your skirts today"

"Thanks, mom" Kit said as she started to enjoy her food, while her sister was stabbing her burger with her folk.

"A grunt of acknowledgment might be nice," Lorelai said, directed at Rory.

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans? You didn't even ask me." Kit couldn't help but snort at her sister's words which earned her a slide glance, boy her sister was in a mood tonight.

"Well, if you had plans I would have known." their mother said completely missing the point Rory was trying to make.

"How?"

"Well, you would have told me." She stated

"I don't tell you everything. I have my own things." Rory snapped back.

"Fine, you have things".

"That's right. I have things."

"Hey. I had dibs on being the bitch tonight" Their mother said, Kit watched as she took a breath and tried to calm herself it was a habit Kit herself had picked up, I didn't always work.

"Just tonight" Rory muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kit joined raising her voice slightly.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton," Rory told them, her eyes refused to catch theirs.

"What?" Kit roared, where had this come from.

"The timing is just really bad." She began to explain.

"The timing is bad?" Lorelai repeated.

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean, I know Chilton's got to be costing you a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea." Their mother said Kit knew it was a loaded statement but was too shocked by her sisters change in attitude.

"All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie."

"Except the part that's paying for me to go to Chilton because I'm still going". Kit said turning to her sister who just let out a breath.

"What about college? What about Harvard?"

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am, you don't even want to go Harvard." she said to her sister.

"You don't have enough diversity for that, and maybe I don't but how about I take your spot." Kit retorted.

"Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but I have this covered."

"I still don't want to go." She said with a huff.

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Rory!" Kit exclaimed.

"I have to get out of here," Lorelai explained, getting up from her sit in the dinner and starts to leave, Kit followed after her opening the door into the cool night streets.

"We have to pay first," Rory stated as if that was the problem.

* * *

As they walked home in silence they saw, Lane on her awkward hayride date, sandwiched between two Korean boys, when they reached Miss Patty's dance studio, Kit was recreating not finishing her dinner.

 _One-two-three. One-two-three. One-two-three. It's a waltz, ladies. Susie, do you have to tinkle? Then uncross your legs, darling._

"Oh, Rory, good. I think I found a job for your male friend." Miss Patty said standing the door way, light silhouetting her, as she smokes a cigarette, looking as fabulous as every.

"What male friend?" Lorelai asked, and now Kit understood. STUPID LEATHER JACKET BOY.!

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You just send him around tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

"What male friend?"

"Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste."

Miss Patty turned back to her dance class she said.

"Hands in the air, not in the nose"

For someone who wasn't athletic Rory sure moved fast, Kit was so mad at her sister, maybe it was more disappointment than anger. Why would she do this?

"Oh, you're gonna have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me."

Once they reached their house Rory walk in and slams the door, not caring that her mother and sister were behind her.

"This is about a boy, of course. I can't believe I didn't see it. All this talk about money and bus rides. You got a thing going with a guy and you don't want to leave school." The mother said as she walked through the house into the living room, normally if one twin was arguing with their mother the other was stay out of it but this was the exception.

"I'm going to bed."

"God, I'm so dense. That should have been my first thought. After all, you're me."

"I'm not you," Rory said gathering her book bag from the sofa.

"Er yeah you are, turning in to some high school cliche, throwing away your future for a boy, that doesn't sound like my sister." Kit said, before turning to her mother and saying "No offences."

"Whatever."

"So who is he?"

"There's no guy!"

"Dark hair, romantic eyes? Looks a little dangerous?"

"No.. His move the boy next door type right?" Kit said.

"This conversation is over."

"Tattoos are good, too!"

"I don't want to change schools because of all the reasons I've already told you a thousand times. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Goodnight.." Rory closed her bedroom door, their mother continued.

"Does he have a motorcycle? 'Cause if you're gonna throw your life away, he better has a motorcycle!"

"He was carrying her books." Kit scoffed her eyes widen before she shook her head. "I have to go figure out what piece I'm going to play for my audition at.. Chilton". she said a little too loud, her mother kissed her forehead before she followed Rory into her room.

 _"Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?"  
"Thanks for the knock."_

Once in her room Kit kicked off her boots, pulled out her journal from her book bag, before she began to shuffle through her closest looking for an appropriate dress for dinner at her grandparents.

* * *

All three Gilmore's were standing outside their grandparents house, They were all nervous, not Kit so much she liked her grandparents, she didn't think that they were unrealisable for them to want, Lorelai and Christopher to get married then they got pregnant at 16 but also understood why that was the choice her parents took. In the end, she went with a peace blouse and black shirt, tights and ballet flats.

"So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?" Rory said she was still sulking, about Chilton.

"Rory, stop."

"Okay, look, I know you and me are having a thing here and I know you hate me but I need you to be civil, at least for dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

"Fine."

"You guys are ridiculous" Kit breathed out as she rang the door bell, and her grandmother opens the door right away. Kit wondered if she heard the conversation they previously had and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Hi, Grandma," The twins said in unison.

"Well, you're right on time." Their grandmother said as she leads them through the door into the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all," Lorelai explained as she took off her coat, looking for a place to throw away her coffee cup.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here." Their grandmother looked nothing but elegant with her silk blouse and pearls, she took the girls coats and hung them up.

"Oh, well, we're excited, too." Kit said, she didn't feel the same discomfort regarding her the 'Gilmores' that her sister had, he mother had her own reasons but in Kit's eyes her grandparents had always been nothing but kind and generous to the twins.

"Is that a collector's cup or can I throw it away for you?" Emily comment.

"Oh." Lorelai begins to toss her empty coffee cup into the trash can located next to the door frame. Kit wondered what if would ever be used for.

"In the kitchen, please" her grandmother retorted, before turning to the twins and saying.

"So, I want to hear all about Chilton."

"Well, we haven't actually started yet." Kit said as walked the twins through the house, through the hall way and into one of many sitting rooms in the Gilmore's grand Hartford home.

"Richard, look who's here."

"Rory, Kit... You're tall." their grandfather said looking up from their paper to view the twins properly, both girls were the hair down so it framed their face, the blue sweater Rory was wearing brought out her eyes. Kit had convinced her to add some blush to her usual makeup.

"I guess," Rory said, Kit looked at her grandfather and thought he was adorable.

"Well, what's your height?"

" 5'7"." the girls said again in union

"That's tall. The girls are tall." he said to himself and their grandmother, Kit didn't think that she had grown that much since Easter but maybe they had.

"Hi, dad," Lorelai said, entering the room behind them.

"Lorelai, your daughter's are tall."

"Oh, I know. It's freakish. We're thinking of having her studied at M.I.T." Kit shook her head slightly she knew she mother was nervous, her witty commentary was proof of that.

"Ah" he responded slightly deflated.

"Champagne, anyone?" Emily asked, bringing a silver tray, with crystal glasses, each of the girls took one.

"Oh, that's fancy." Kit said.

"Well, it's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open," Emily said slightly bitter.

"A toast - to entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in your lives."

"Here, here. " Both Kit and Richard said together, Kit smiled, before she slipped her champagne, oh how sweet those bubbles are.

"Mmm. Well, let's sit everyone." Rory sat next to her grandfather, while Kit took the seat next to her grandmother, taking another sip of her drink.

"This is just wonderful. An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family."

"I couldn't agree more grandma" Kit said looking at her sister, who quietly looked down.

"And pie," Lorelai said, and no one laughed.

"Joke, joke."

"Ah," Emily said, Kit finished her champagne, as her grandfather handed Rory a section of the paper.

An hour later the Gilmore family was seated around the dining table, candle light filled the room as they ate of china plates. Rory sat next to her sister, opposite their mother.

"Rory do you like the lamb?" Emily asked her granddaughter trying to fill the silence with polite conversation.

"It's good". Rory answered taking another bite.

"Too dry"

"No, it's perfect."

"Kit?" Emily turns her attention towards her youngest grandchild.

"Lamb's my favourite grandma, the gravy is wonderful."

"Potatoes could use a little salt, though." Their mother commented. Kit just tilted her head as if to say was that really necessary.

"Excuse me?"

"So, Grandpa, how's the insurance business?" Rory asked and Kit was thankful for her sister's good timing.

"Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay." he said sounding rather crass. Kit just continued to eat her dinner, it really was rather delicious.

"Well, at least you have your new slogan."

"And how are things at the motel?" Richard grumbled at his daughter, Kit could feel the tension that was building in the dining room.

"The inn? They're great." Lorelai said proudly, hating that she had to remember him of her career path.

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily said, both the twins smiled at their grandmother as she gushed over her daughter's success.

"Speaking of which, Christopher called yesterday," Richard stated, taking a sip of his red wine.

"Speaking of which? How is that a speaking of which?" the conversation of the twins Father was slightly awkward one, their mother never denied them their father, and every time she spoke of him or saw him there was nothing but love and warmth.

"He's doing very well in California. His Internet start-up goes public next month. This could mean big things for him." Richards returned before turning to the girls.

"Very talented man, your father."

"He's also got a new motorcycle" Kit said under her breath. Kit had a stronger bond with her father than Rory did, the two of them talked all the time at least once a fortnight, he was more honest with her than with her sister. They were both wanderers, wanting to try lots of things before deciding what they wanted, what they liked.

"They know." Their mother said slightly more angry than before.

"He always was a smart one, that boy," he said "You girls must take after him." added quickly,  
"Speaking of which, I'm gonna get a Coke...Or a knife." their mother said leaving the table, after a minute Emily went after her while the twins and their grandfather sat in awkward silence, the conversation behind the wall a little too loud to be private, started out well enough with her grandmother trying to calm down her daughter but soon took a turn.

 _Why would he bring up Christopher? Was that really necessary?  
He likes Christopher.  
Isn't that interesting? Because, as I remember, when Christopher got me pregnant, Dad didn't like him so much.  
Oh, well, please, you were sixteen. What were we supposed to do - throw you a party? We were disappointed. The two of you had such bright futures.  
Yes. And by not getting married we got to keep those bright futures.  
When you get pregnant, you get married. A child needs a mother and a father.  
Oh, Mom. Do you think that Christopher would have his own company right now if we'd gotten married? Do you think he would be anything at all?  
Yes, I do. Your father would have put him in the insurance business and you'd be living a lovely life right now.  
He didn't want to be in the insurance business and I am living a lovely life right now.  
That's right, far away from us.  
Oh, here we go.  
You took those girls and completely shut us out of your life.  
You wanted to control me.  
You were still a child.  
I stopped being a child the minute the strip turned pink, okay? I had to figure out how to live. I found a good job.  
As a maid. With all your brains and talent.  
I worked my way up. I run the place now. I built a life on my own with no help from anyone.  
Yes, and think of where you would have been if you'd accepted a little help, hmm? And where the girls would have been. But no, you were always too proud to accept anything from anyone.  
Well, I wasn't too proud to come here to you two begging for money for my kids' school, was I?_

The Twins exchanged a look at that piece of information, Kit saw a look on Rory face that she knew meant she changed her mind about Chilton, knowing how difficult it must have been for their mother to ask her parents for the money to provide an education for her children. After saying goodbye to their grandmother, they walked out the door.

* * *

"Mom?" Kit said as they stood outside in the doorway

"I'm okay. I just. .do I look shorter? 'Cause I feel shorter." she joked, leaning her head on the shoulder of her youngest.

"Hey, how 'bout I buy you a cup of coffee?" Rory said pulling her coat to stay warm or because she was nervous about the upcoming conversation she knew she needed to have. "

"Oh, yeah. You drive, though, okay, 'cause I don't think my feet will reach the pedals."

Kit drove them back to Stars Hollow, parking at the house before they took off towards Luke's

"So, nice dinner at the grandparents' house," Rory said breaking the tension.

"Oh, yeah, her dishes have never been cleaner." the mother replied.

"You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk." Kit asked nudging her mother slightly.

"How much did you hear?" she asked her children.

"Not much," Rory said

"Snippets," said Kit.

"Snippets?" Raising her eyebrows, the three of them stood in the doorway of Luke's this was becoming a habit of this evening.

"Little snippets."

"So basically everything?"

"Basically," Kit said opening the door.

"Well, the best-laid plans." the mother said taking off her coat and sitting down.

"I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money," Rory told her.

"Completely" Kit added.

"Oh, I so do not want to talk about it." she dismissed.

"How many meals is it gonna take 'til we're off the hook?" Kit asked.

"I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one." Lorelai looked at her eldest daughter who just smiled.

"Hey, wait, does that mean..."

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste." she smiled.

"oh.. We're private school girls." Kit exclaimed, raising her eyebrows suggestively at the sister, who sniggered in response.

"Oh, honey, you won't be sorry."

Just then Luke Danes arrived at the table both Kit and her mother had to do a double take, instead of his usual backward baseball cap and plaid shirt, he was wearing slacks and a blue collared shirt.

"Wow, you look nice. Really nice." Their mother commented.

"I had a meeting earlier at the bank. They like collars. ... You look nice, too." The twins exchanged a look, both laughing lightly.

"I had a flagellation to go to."

"So, what'll you have?" he asked the table.

"Coffee, in a vat."

"I'll have coffee also. And chili fries." Rory ordered.

"Yes coffee and do you have any pie, cherry maybe." Kit asked.

"That's quite a refined palate you got there." he said before walking away.

"Behold the healing powers of a bath...So, tell me about the guy?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"You know what's really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy. I mean, you really understand boundaries."

"So tell me about the guy."

"Mom!"

"Is he dreamy?" Rory blushed while Kit just nodded slightly.

"Oh, that's so Nick at Night."

"Well, I'm gonna find out anyway."

"Really? How?"

"I'll spy. Kit will tell me" she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Minutes later Luke returned with their order

"Coffee. .fries... pie"

"Thank you, kind sir." Kit spoke politely.

"...I can't stand it. This is so unhealthy. Girls, please, put down that cup of coffee. You do not want to grow up to be like your mom." Luke commented look at the twins who smiled at each other.

"Sorry, too late." The twins answered before tucking into their food.


	3. The Gilmore's First Day At Chilton

**The Gilmore's First Day at Chilton.**

* * *

 _ **I don't know how to say goodbye to you**_

 _ **I'm not good at things that I don't want to do**_

 _ **Should I pretend that I don't care**_

 _ **You don't feel what I feel is there**_

 _ **I don't know how to say goodbye.**_

* * *

 **Sitting on the front porch was the perfect way to spend a Sunday night, Kit thought, she finally pick a cello piece for her audition,** 2nd Bach Suite No.2 in D minor, when she spoke to Peter about it yesterday, he told her she would be asked to play 3 octave scale (Major and Minor). Kit decides Bach would be a good place to start and then she could just follow instructions, find out what her teacher wanted from her.

"That's nice," Lorelai said as Rory passed a can of whipped cream to her sister after filling her mouth, Kit repeated this action.

"Thank you." she said mouth full.

"Don't move, please."

"So, why are you insisting on doing this?" Their mother was currently painting Rory's toe nails, Kit has clear polish on her nails, for the first time since what seemed like forever, they weren't painted with one of the 60 bottles of blue nail varnish she seemed to own.

"Well, because you're starting private school tomorrow."

"Yes, but I'm going to be wearing shoes. Nobody's gonna see my feet."

"Okay, but everybody knows that private school girls are bad, and bad girls always wear red nail polish."

"What teen movie did you pick that up from." Kit said. Rory was a few from a bad girl as anyone could get.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?" Rory said

"About starting Chilton."

"Yes!" Kit yelled getting up from her seat, she was in desperate need of a Fanta.

"Well, I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls." she heard Rory say.

"Guys, guys! New CD - XTC, Apple Venus Volume 2." She heard Lane scream, running into the house past Kit, in search of a stereo. Kit just laughed, opening the fudge.

* * *

Rory Gilmore was defiantly more anxious than the rest of her household, however the night before their first day of school Kit Gilmore was keep awake with worry, so when her alarm began to ring at she almost threw it across the room, but decided smashing a mirror on this particular day would have devastating consequences.

When her sister came busting through her door at 7:10, Kit was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting her plaid skirt, blue shirt and blazer uniform, her hair pulled in a loose side braid, tights, socks and black and white loafer which were the worse part of this who ensemble. Rory let out the breath she was holding.

'Its 7:10."

"I can read a clock too.." She snapped, "Sorry I needed Coffee…" grabbing her leather messenger bag, checking one last time she had everything she needed. She picked up her cello with both hands. "I'm ready". She began to maneuver her instrument down the stairs but could hear her sister and mother.

"What? God! Hi."

"What are you doing?" Rory yelled looking at her barely awake mother.

"Having a heart attack."

"I thought you were up. It's 7:10!"

"What?

"it's 7:10!"

"No."

Putting the heavy cello by the door, she made her through to the kitchen thanking God her sister made a pot of coffee.

 _"We have to go! What if there's traffic? Mom!"_ she heard Rory yell. Rory was a very punctual person.

"Okay, you know what, time lady? Why don't you go downstairs grab your sister and warm up the car? That would be really super. Thank you."

"Just hurry!" Rory yelled bouncing down the stairs before Kit could even put down her cup, to pick up her book bag, Rory yelled.

"Kit, Come on"

After loading their things into the car, Kit returned to the kitchen, grabbed an apple.

"It's 7—"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!"

"Wow." she said noticing her mothers outfit, denim cut off and a tie dye t shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know the rodeo was in town." Kit sniggered.

"All right, that's it," she said grabbing a photograph of the twin naked. "I'm bringing the baby pictures."

"No! I'm sorry! I love the rodeo," Kit started chasing after her.

"the rodeo rules!"

Driving through their town was bitter sweet, both sisters were lost in their head, while their mother was going on and on about something. They passed the high school and Lane sounded by a splash of red uniforms, Kit looked down at her new blue one and sighed, she didn't think she would ever miss Stars Hollow High but right she did, the kids there looked happy, she wondered if the new students she would meet would nice to her, prep school kids couldn't be as bad as movie had made them out to be right.

* * *

When they finally made it Chilton, despite the earlier rush neither Rory or Kit move from their seats instead just looked up at their new school. This place was huge, it looked it like come Halloween its would house a great haunted mansion.

"I Remember it being smaller," Rory said, the three Gilmore tilting their heads to get a better look, Kit sandwich between them.

"Yeah. And less. . ."

"Off with their heads." Kit finished.

"Yeah"

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower."

"He's probably roaming around the grounds." Kit said.

"So, how do I look?" Rory asked.

"You look great…" she said to Rory before turning to her second born to say. "You both look wonderful."

Kit smiled and began to gather her things, taking a deep breath.

"Really?"

"Really. You are an amazing kid. You have earned just go in there and show them what smart really is.I love you."

"Just call me if you need me"

"You're kidding, right?" Rory asked, looking like she was on the brink of a panic attack.

"No. Call me if you need anything…both of you" Her both told them sweetly.

"I'm great at making up dirty cheers." Grinning in that Gilmore way. Kit just rolled her eyes, as if either of her daughters would ever be a cheerleader.

"You have to go in with us" Kit added.

"Girls, come on." Lorelai winced, looking down at her outfit.

"You have to meet the headmaster."

"Well, look at me, Rory. I can't meet anybody who does anything in there."

"Mom!"

"No, I look like that chick from the Dukes of Hazzard," she said sternly. Kit was beginning to believe this wasn't going to start well.

"This is our first day. You are not getting out of going in there with ours." Rory said in her adult voice that once Kit to apologises to Katie Asher for 'accidentally' hitting her with a dodgeball in 4th grade. Crossing her arms she said. "Period."

Rory opened the door, letting her sister pass, Kit opened the back door, grabbing her cello, putting in on her back, she adjusted her bag, now she was ready.

"Good morning." she heard her mother say to two women who shared a look and then walked away.

"Oh, well, we're gonna be best friends," she remarked to Rory, putting on her coat to cover her poor outfit choices. The twins made their way through the stone arches, past the iron gate, leading to what appeared to the quad.

"So, where do we go?"

Rory pulled out a piece of paper, always prepared.

"Uh, the Ambroise building."

"Which is?"

"The big, scary one."

"As opposed to the middle scary ones, whats your gage here?" Kit said to her sister, After years of carrying around her cello, the tall teen had gotten used to disrupting the weight evenly but that didn't mean she wanted to walk around aimlessness. She let out a huff, she was beginning to get flush.

"Lost?" Noticed a talk, dark haired man, smiling in a way that made Kit's skin crawl.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, we're looking for the headmaster's office, the Ambroise building." Their mother explained.

"Ah, okay. Well, this is it right here." He started, looking around "You just go inside, down the stairs, make a left, and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall." pointing out the direction.

"Great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rory grabs hold of her mother's arm, but the Ian extends his hand.

" _Merde_ " Kit whispers, falling back on her heels.

"Um, I'm Ian Jack." He introduced. "My daughter Julia goes to school here."

"Do you call her JJ.?" Kit asked though he seemed to ignore her. Julia Jack tough break. Her mother shakes his hand.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Um, these are my daughters Rory and Kit." She clarified pointing to each of them in turn.

"Your daughters? Really?" he asked surprised as if she would have someone other explanation why she at this school, at this hour looking for the principle. Kit wonder how old they would have to get before people stopped questioning that detail.

"Yup."

"Wow, that's great. Uh, I mean, daughters are a great thing." The twins exchanged a look that said _are you serious._

 _"_ We're big fans."

"Yeah. Uh, yeah. So, is your husband here? I'd love to meet him."

"I'm not married."

"Ah."

"I'd love to meet your wife, though."

"Oh god" Kit exclaimed, shifting her feet once again, Rory was now studying her watch, For Christmas two years ago, their grandparents had brought them matching silver faced, brown leather watches, they both always wore them, along with a small chained vintage Tiffany bracelet Kit had found in a thrift shop, the last time they'd visited New York.

"I'm divorced."

"Shame."

"Yeah.

"Hello…Headmaster.." Kit finally said, after having about enough of the whole conversation, she was already tired, they dad had just begun.

"Right! We gotta go meet the big guy, and I gotta, uh, get back to work." they started to walk away before being caught in the web again. _oh brother._ Kit feel back on her feet, wondering how long it would be before she could wear her boots to school.

there were students being dropped off, by their parents, by their oh so obvious nanny's, in a silver BTW convertible, Kit caught the eye of a boy, perhaps a little older than her, he appeared to be arguing in with the girl in his passenger seat, her short brown hair framed a round face, her eyes a little heavier on makeup then Kit had allowed herself to have this morning. Opening the door the girl pulled out a violin case, said goodbye to the boy and walked towards the quad. Kit blushed when she realised she'd been staring a little too long, turning away she catch the rest of her mother's conversation with the man who might become her new step father.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, Rory. I'll tell Julia to look out for you."

"Great, thanks."

"See you."

When Kit turned back towards the fountain, they car was gone. Rory's hand came down on her shoulder, her face serious.

"What a nice, nice man."

"You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you a mirror?" Kit snapped, the smiled on her mother face faded.

"I'm back… Let's go."

Walking through another glass door, plus a second iron gate before they found themselves in a very grand room that housed a staircase and a 1/5 of the worlds wood.

"Oh, good, more big stuff," Lorelai commented sarcastically, Looking around Kit decided just to let her sister be the navigator on this particular mission. As they descended the staircase Rory said "Turn left." Kit noticed, three girls, stare them, when Kit turned back they had the most annoyed expression on their face, she just shook her head slightly and continued.

Reaching the white double doors, the _'Headmaster Charleston.'_ seemed bigger than it was everything here seemed bigger than it was.

"You ready?"

"No." The twins said.

Taking a few deep breaths.. they mother asked again, this time the twins said

"Yes." as they pushed the doors opened. Inside a very old secretary wearing glasses on a string was sitting behind another vintage looking desk, she wondered where they shopped, if it really was vintage or if it had just been here since it was new.

"Um, excuse me." Their mother said quietly. The women looked up which caused the three Gilmore's to jump back slightly, at the slight women's heavy makeup.

" Oh! How... .wow, hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. These are my daughters, Lorelai Gilmore... .'cause I named her after me, and Christine Gilmore after her father, I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol."

Kit nudged her mother " Never mind. Um, but we call them Rory and Kit. It's short for Lorelai and Christopher, but they'll answer to either one or even 'Hey, you' depending on the. . ." Now it was Rory's turn to nudge her mother to stop her babbling.

"Uh, is the headmaster here?"

The women looked at them puzzled before standing up, saying "One moment."

Kit sniggered, "What was that?" releasing her cello from her back, it landed on the ground with a thud.

"See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on."

A moment later, she returned.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now."

"Great, great. Thanks."

The followed their mother through the door, Headmaster Charleston was a round, tall man with white hair, with a slight southern accent. He looked like Kit had imagined a headmaster would look. She loved it when that happened.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm Headmaster Charleston." He said shaking their mother's hand formally.

"Hi. Wow, it's really nice to meet... " He voices trailed off, the twins followed her gaze to see their grandmother sat on the leather sofa, underneath a very old painting. "Ex..Mom. Um, excuse me. What are you doing here?" she finished, letting go of the headmaster's hand, a moving towards her Mother. Emily Gilmore stood up and made a bee line for her granddaughters.

"I came to wish my granddaughters luck on their first day of school." she replied as it was obvious.

"But -" Lorelai started but her mother cut her off.

"Don't you look wonderful in uniforms!" Kit looked down, is that how she looked wonderful, she felt unconformable, anxious and flushed.

"Uh, you didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom." she said Kit hugged her grandmother after Rory, propping up her Cello case, against the wall, out of the door.

"Well, this gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of Rory." She told her daughter proudly.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together, Kit you meet her once remember" Kit tried to remember, she had a vague recollection of a thin blonde woman, with a ridiculous nickname she just nodded, her mother shot her a look.

"Wow, that's great." Which in Gilmore meant something other than enthusiasm.

"Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one is worse."

"Oh, yes." Emily said as if she just remembered:"We're all old friends." Kit wondered why people did that.

"Well, there's nothing like friends. Especially if they're old... .ones." Their mother really was on a roll today.

"Well, would you like to take off your coat and have a seat?" The Headmaster suggested.

"Oh, no. No, I'm fine." she struggled to say.

"I'm afraid they were a little overzealous with the furnace this morning. It's quite warm in here." The twins looked between their mother, grandmother and new headmaster, self-consciously.

"I like it warm."

"Lorelai, take off your coat and sit down." Emily said with gritted teeth "You don't want Hanlin to think you're rude."

Reluctantly she takes off her coat, smiles an embarrassed smile at both her daughter before saying "Laundry day."

Emily deciding to change the subject "Hanlin, did you know that both Rory and Kit have a 4.0-grade average?" Kit was sure her's was close to 3.9 but okay.

"I'm sure he does, Mom."

"And Kit is a marvelous cellist, she's going to make a wonderful addition to the orchestra."

The twins sat down on the old leather chairs, while their mother took the seat next to them. They both looked slightly uncomfortable with the praise their grandmother was giving them.

"These are very special girls. You take good care of them."

"We'll do our best, Emily."

"Oh, God. my daughters are not gonna be a problem. they are totally low maintenance, you know, This one like a Honda." she said pointing to Rory "You know, they're just easy, just. . ."

Kit and Rory both coughed trying to stop their mother from talking so much.

"…Nice office."

"Well, I don't think we should take up any more of your precious time. Hanlin, it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love." Bitty that was it. She guesses Kit wasn't any better. Emily shook his hand and he kissed her check in that polite way.

"Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday."

"Have a wonderful day, girls. I want to hear all about it." She said sweetly to her granddaughter, who each smile and nodded.

"Do you need a ride or is your horse parked outside?" she stubbed her daughter.

"It's so nice to meet you."

"Have a great day?" she tells her daughters kissing them both on their forehead. Kit was both nervous and relieved her mother was leaving.

"Oh, you don't want to forget your coat." The headmaster call to her before she reached the door.

* * *

Once their mother and grandmother had left, Headmaster Charleston suggested their conduct their interview individually, Kit and Rory both silently decided she would go first.

"Your turn, Ms. Gilmore," he said as she walked Rory out of the room with a thick file.

"Thank you," she said standing up, looking at where she cello was leaning against the bench, she knew Rory was going to wait for her.

Come in, have a seat." he ushers her back toward the seat she a previous occupying. Retrieving a copy of what she knew was her transcript from his desk, she took the seat across from her.

"You're obviously a bright girl, Miss Gilmore" He is looking the folder."

"Thank you," she replied politely,

"Very well rounded, Good grades, the teachers like you, You took your grade 7 cello exams last spring" she nodded.

"Lots of social activities, Choir, You founded the Russian club, you were in your freshman production of a midsummer nights dream, is theatre something that interests you?" he asked

"It was enjoyable, but I prefer being in the orchestra if I'm being honest."

He took another look at her before asking "What are your aspirations, do you want to go to Harvard like your sister?"

"No, id like to Yale" Kit wasn't really sure where this came from, it was unmentioned that she didn't want to follow her sister to Harvard, and the more she thought about, the more she looked into it Yale seemed like a better fit.

"They have a great History department, Daniel Lerner who is kind of crazy but also a genius," she said rather quickly. "I'd like to minor in Music composition and major in History or Russian."

"On your way to being. . ." The question gave her pause, she knew he was looking for a figure, someone she'd admired but honestly.

"Well educated, and cultured," He gave her a look to continue "I'd like to travel, to learn as much as I could, from different people who have lead different lives, so my perspective doesn't become too single dimensional but I do have people I admire, Mary Shelley, Sol Gabetta, Jacqueline de pré, Queen Victoria."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure I want to live someone else lives. I'd never want to become someone who knows runs out of things to learn" he seemed content with her answer.

"I've known your grandparents for quite some time."

"I know.

"In fact, I was at a party at their house just last week where I had the most delicious lobster puffs I've ever eaten. I'm very fond of them."

"They are wonderful grandparents."

"None of this, however, will be of any benefit to you. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been one the smartest girl at Stars Hollow, but this is a different place." He moved behind his desk, taking a seat and a chair that suddenly seemed a lot bigger.

"The pressures are greater, the rules are stricter, and the expectations are higher. If you make it through, you will have received one of the finest educations one can get, and there should be no reason why you should not achieve all your goals. However, since you are starting late and are not used to this highly competitive atmosphere, there is a good chance you will fail. That is fine. Failure is a part of life, but not a part of Chilton. Understand?"

"Absolutely"

"Take this to Miss James in the administration office across the hall." with that Kit left the room, not sure how to feel. She saw Rory who took the large file from her so she could pick up her cello.

Once they'd found the administration office another old, more strict looking women greeted them.

"Hi, we're looking for Miss James," Rory told her.

"Names?" She asked looking at both of us.

"Lorelai Gilmore. But I go by Rory.

"Christine Gilmore. But I like to be called Kit"

"Fill this out, please."

Taking the paper, she takes the twins files. They both begin to fill out the paper work unaware, of the commotion going on outside the window.

 _Well?_

 _Shut up._

 _Hurry, please. Spiders._

 _Lorelai Gilmore.,Christine Gilmore._

 _Nice stripper name._

 _Formerly of Stars Hollow High School._

 _Where's that?_

 _Drive west, make a left at the haystacks and follow the cows._

 _Ooh, Dixie chicks._

 _Perfect attendance, 4.0-grade point average. One a grade 7 cellist_

 _Bugs, dirt, twigs._

 _One's a Journalism major, the other's a language major_

 _That means she's gonna go out for the school paper._

 _Not necessarily. She's got like a thousand recommendations in here._

 _Popular with the adults and going out for the school paper._

 _Would you stop? You don't know she's going out for the paper._

 _Ow, something's biting me!_

 _Quiet down._

 _I hate nature._

 _They'll never catch up. They're a month behind already._

 _You can tutor her. Be like a big sister._

 _You're funny._

 _Okay, lizard, goodbye_

 _Why are they letting all these extra people in? They just take up space and screw up the curve. We don't need any new kids here._

 _Too late._

"Here's the dining room, the science hall, and the theatre. Here's your locker number, here's your schedule, This is your for the instrument" she motion to Kit who took the piece of paper with a combination on it, _Music locker, prep school perk._

"Take this map. Here are the rules of the school and the Chilton Honor Code. Here are the words to the school song, which must be recited upon demand. This can happen any place, any time. If you do it in Latin you get extra credit. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, not at the moment."

"Nope."

"If you do, you can make an appointment to see your guidance counselor, Mr. Winters. He handles everything but bulimia and pregnancy. For that, you'll have to go to the nurse or Coach Rubens. Welcome to Chilton."

The twins looked at each, and each sighed, now their Chilton experience could really start.


	4. Oh What a Thing To Have Done

A.N - Thanks For The Reviews and Favourites.

* * *

 **Oh What a Thing to Have Done**

* * *

 _Look at the stars_  
 _Look how they shine for you_  
 _And everything you do_  
 _Yeah they were all yellow_

* * *

 **The girls found the school easier to navigate than the first thought, after finding their locker, they found their first class room fairly easy, Kit was sitting being a blonde girl who names she thinks might be Paris, Rory a few seats over.** Much to Kit delight the classes seemed to be studying Russian Literature, or maybe French Literature, it was a bit confusing.

"And while French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favorite author, for instance, was. . ."

"Dickens." Kit whispered, taking notes.

"Dickens." the girl in front of her said

"Yes. And of course, last week we discovered Dostoevski's main authorial influences. . ."

"Sand and Balzac"

"George Sand and Balzac." she said again.

"Good. As Tolstoy commenced writing both War and Peace and Anna Karenina, Count Leo would turn to. . ."

"David Copperfield." Kit said a little too loud to be a whisper, it earned her a glare from the girl in front of her, plus a few other people, she just looked down

"Correct Miss…, He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration.."

"Gilmore" If almost to save her a tall blonde guy entered the room.

" Ah, Mr. Dugray."

"Sir."

"Nice to have you back. I hope your Grandfather's better." The teacher asked him.

"Much better, sir."

"Good. Take your seat, please." Walking past he looked at between Kit and Rory, Kit noticed the boyish smile, Kit just smiled back trying to be polite, while Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Great Expectations, A Tale of Two Cities, Little Dorrit, all major influences on Leo Tolstoy. Tomorrow we will focus on. . ."

"Who are they?"

New girls. Twins.

"Writing styles of these two literary masters, Tolstoy and Dickens." Just then the bell rang.

Class dismissed.

"Looks like we got ourselves a Mary." Kit heard cute, blonde boy say. Gathering up her books, she adjusted her backpack.

"Miss, Gilmores, could you come up here please?"

"Here are last week's study materials." He hands them both separate binders, filled to max capacity with notes.

"There'll be a test on them tomorrow, but since you're new, you can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?"

"Monday? Sure, that's fine."

"Good. That's just an overview. It would be very helpful to you to borrow one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed."

"More detailed than this?" Kit asked.

"t seems daunting right now, I know."

"No, no. It's okay. It'll be fine." Rory said flushed.

"Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver." The twins nodded and exit the classroom. Kit looked at this binder and decided she needed a car if she was going to cart her cello and all of this work back and through every day. Kit was lost in thought she didn't notice Rory stopped in till she said.

"Oh"

"I'm Paris."

"I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?" Rory asked.

"I know who you two are?. Lorelai and Christine Gilmore from Stars Hollow," she said eyes the twins up and down.

"You can call me Rory."

"Kit"

"Are you going out for the Franklin? she asked Rory rather, abrasively

"The what?"

"Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club."

"Are you?" she asked Kit

"Am I what?"

"I'm confused," Rory said.

"The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it?"

"I don't know, I have to find my locker first," Rory told her, the twins tried to walk away but like many of the conversation they had on this campus, it didn't end there.

"I'm gonna be editor next year."

"Well, good for you." Kit snapped, annoyed with this girl already.

"I'm also the top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate."

"Okay, we're going now," Rory said, Kit didn't need to be told twice.

"You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that."

"I wonder if she pee's on the floor to make that her domain". Kit remarked.

* * *

Kit found the Chilton's Auditorium easy enough, After lunch the twins went their separate ways, She's had a meeting with the music teacher/ conductor, at the beginning of the lesson they talk about her previous experience, about the school's orchestra they currently had 40 students, 8 cellists, two of whom were freshman, Mrs. Kepnes said that she would probably take one of their spots being a sophomore, they way she said it made Kit feel terrible.

but then had to prove she knew what she was doing in theory, with her cello in her hand she begins to play 2nd Bach Suite No.2 in D minor, Just you and the cello, she had to remind herself, it's not like there was a sea of students all judging her, once she was though the room was silent, then her teacher asked for someone more contemporary so she played, Yo-Yo Ma's Triptych: |.. Kit began to lose herself in the music she could feel the tension of the last couple of days fade away, like a storm cleaning the air, she thought about Peter, about what he would say if she was playing just for him "vy slishkom bespokoit'sya, vy igrayete Amore, ispol'zuyte svoye serdtse" _you worry too much, you play Amore, use your heart._

Again she was met with silence, than asked her to play something from the last twenty years so she played Yellow by Coldplay that was the last modern song she'd learned on her cello. When Kit was though she smiled, as he teacher dismissed her, she took her cello and left the stage, once she was standing outside she began to breathe, really breathe she wasn't sure what just happened. Just when she felt like she was going to cry, the short girl with short dark hair she'd eye stalked early, come out, pushed the door open to find Kit with her head against the locker doors.

"That was amazing" Kit straighten up, smiled at the girl, whose freckles were more visible unclose.

"Thanks, I think. that wasn't. I don't think that was.. " she began, but the girl stopped her, her blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves.

"No really, I haven't seen anyone play with that much passion in a while, most of us are forced to take an instrument but you it's like yours."

"Thank you but I'm sure that's not true.." Taking a deep breath she introduced herself "I'm Kit, by the way, Kit Gilmore." extending her hand.

"Kit… Not Christine"

"Never Christine"

"Alright Kit never Christine, I'm Hazel McCrae, Violin, welcome aboard."

Once all that was said and done, Kit went to find her sister, stopping by her locket the halls were pretty empty. Kit wished she could leave most of this stuff here, but was thankful her mother was picking them up, she checked her watch, she still had one class left.

"So you're the other Mary". Looking up she saw the blonde guy from her earlier class, behind him was another guy, slightly taller, loose-limbed and slim, he was busy getting books from his locker.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking him in the eye.

"I'm Tristan." he said, moving close.

"Here I thought you the lamb Mary was looking for". Tristan slightly scoffed but the boy behind him chuckled.

"I guess you're not as sweet as your sister".

"We have more of a betty veronica thing going on."

"And which one are you?" Tristan said, smiling a charming smile Kit was sure would work on any other girl. Before she could answer, the guy behind him said

"Veronica Lodge or Veronica Sawyer" Tristan took a step back to involve his friend in the conversation, Kit turned to say him, she could see his eyes now a little more blue than green, his hair dark and curly. She pursed her lips, before saying "Either, either, both." Kit smiled at him, before pulling her book bag higher on her shoulder. "Kit Gilmore," she said extending her hand.

"Emmett Talbot" his hands were firm, his handshake was strong. Kit was slightly worried he was going to say something else and ruin her impress of him, so she kicked up her cello and said

"Nice to meet you Emmett Talbot" before, leaving to put her cello in the music locket she'd been assigned.

* * *

"Seats now, please." Her history teacher said, Kit hadn't found Rory but she knew they had History together when Paris walks in she gives Kit the meanest look, she could be made about her answer that question in English could she. Kit found a seat near away from her, took out her pens and notebook. When Rory walked her she heard Paris say "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." she frowned. Rory took in front of her, while Tristan sat next to her.

"Hey, Mary." he said to Rory.

"Okay, we left our projects off on Friday with Mr. Gaynor, so today we will pick up with Miss Gellar."

"I don't have my project," Paris said as she stood up.

"Miss Gellar, did you have sufficient time to complete your project?"

"Yes."

"And yet you don't have it done?"

"Nope."

"All right, you will receive an incomplete for this project." She sounds disappointed and Kit actually felt bad for Paris when Rory stood up, interrupting.

"It's my fault."

"Who are you?"

"Rory Gilmore. I wrecked her project."

"Shut up," Paris said.

"I don't have a Rory Gilmore, I have a Lorelai Gilmore and Christine Gilmore."

Kit raised her hand when her name was called.

"That's me."

"You are Rory and Lorelai Gilmore?" The old woman said as if she didn't understand the concept of a nickname.

"Yes. And I wrecked her project. My locker got stuck."

"Just stay out of this."

"Do you go by Rory or Lorelai?" She asked Rory before looking around her and say to Kit "Do you go by Christine Gilmore"

"No... It's Kit" she said looking around making sure everyone knew that, she didn't want anyone to call her Christine every.

"Whatever. It's not her fault."

"I need you to pick one."

"One what?"

"One name."

"Rory."

"Fine, thank you. Rory, you wrecked Paris' project when?"

"Just before class."

"Very convenient."

"No, I did. My locker got stuck and when I opened it. . ." Rory tried to explain.

"Stop it!"

"Miss Gilmore, since you say you wrecked Miss Gellar's project, then you may help her fix it. You have until tomorrow." Their teacher said.

"Fine," Rory said as if it was no big deal as if she didn't have a million things to be to catch up already.

"No," Paris replied getting more and angrier.

"Why not?"

"I don't want your help!"

"But I don't mind doing it." Rory was still calm.

"Just stay out of this."

"What is wrong with you? I'm trying to help you."

"Well, don't!"

"Ladies, enough. Miss Gellar, if you don't want Miss Gilmore's help, then you may have until tomorrow. If it's not done, you will receive an incomplete. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Paris says sitting down.

"As long as you're standing... .could you also stand. " She said to Kit, who slid out of her seat, straightening her skirt she smiled "…Class, we have two new students. Say hello to Rory and Kit Gilmore."

"Hi, Rory and Kit," The class said in a chorus.

"Hello, Mary," Tristian said.

"Does Jesus know just how clever you are?" Kit said taking her seat with Rory.

* * *

The Rest of the class went on without fault, their teacher was nice enough, the subject matter wasn't as daunting as her first class. There was so the tension between her sister and Paris, but she guessed Rory would just have to learn to be more competitive.

"Let's try another passage. "The Romanists have, with great adroitness, drawn three walls round themselves, with which they have hitherto protected themselves so that no one could reform them, whereby Christendom has fallen terribly." Who said this?" The teacher asked.

"Martin Luther," Rory says.

"Very good, Miss Gilmore. And what year did Martin Luther address the Christian nobility?"

"1520."

"Very good, Miss Gilmore." When the bell rings their teacher excuses them "Until next time,"

"Stay out of my way. I will make this school a living hell for you." She heard Paris say to Rory

"See you tomorrow, Mary."

"Gosh, what a sheep." Kit said pulling Rory up from her seat, "Come on, Kid"

* * *

Overall Kit's first day at Chilton was long but interesting, she had a good audition for Orchestra, maybe bad a friend, meet a cute non-douche boy. Her classes were engaging, she didn't find herself getting bored, or daydreaming and not once had she wrote music in her margins. This private school thing wasn't so bad. Once they picked up her Cello the twins made their way outside to find their mother. Rory ran into her arms when she saw here. While Kit made a bee line for the coffee.

"Mm. Hey, you."

"So, this whole plaid-skirt thing... .my idea?" Kit opened the back door, putting her cello inside.

"My day sucked, too."

"Promise?"

"Swear on my mother's life." Kit was enjoying her coffee a little much, this school really needed a coffee machine available to students, it would seriously help. Looking around she found Hazel, getting into the same car she arrived in this morning. She wasn't sure whether to wave, but she waved first, Kit smiled as waved back. Maybe she had made a friend.

"I brought us some coffee."

"Why, I'm shocked."

"It's sooo good" Kit told her, before climbing into the jeep.

"Triple caps, easy foam."

"Wow. What, do they expect you to get smart all in one day?" Their mother commented holding up Rory's backpack.

"Oh, they expect a lot of things," Rory said climbing inside the jeep, Kit let her jump into the back and their mother pass her the bag.

"Well, so tell me." She said, Rory, put her head between the seats and said

"I don't know. It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours," she complained.

"Add some hair spray, and you've got my day."

"How about you?" she said nudging Kit, who just shrugged.

"One of the girls already hates me, the guys are weird." Rory continued.

"Weirder than other guys?"

"Yeah, they kept calling me Mary."

Both Kit and Lorelai sniggered. "You're Kidding me. Wow"

"He tried that with me".

"What did you say"? Rory asked her.

"I told him, we have more a Betty, Veronica thing going on" taking another sip of her coffee, she mother hummed in agreement.

"Why? What does it mean?"

"Mary, like Virgin Mary." Kit told her.

"It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well, what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?" she almost whispered.

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it."

"I might have made a friend and meet a boy who got my Heathers reference."

Both Rory and Lorelai looked at Kit like she was the sunshine in their raining days.

"Drive on" she said gesturing her head towards.


	5. Kill Me Now

A.N: I was on holiday in Greece but now I'm back and will update regularly. The First half of Season 1 is a little slow, and I've been writing much later episodes so I might skip some not so important scenes/episodes.

\- Scenes Added at the end - 10th October 2017.

* * *

 **Kill Me Now.**

* * *

 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **I got all my sisters with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **I got all my sisters with me**_  
 _ **We are family**_  
 _ **Get up everybody and sing.**_

* * *

 **Friday night dinners were now apart of their lives,** it was a requirement Kit and Rory's mother Lorelai had agreed too when their grandparents agreed to pay the girl's prep school tuition. Before this arrangement, the twins only saw their grandparents on holidays, Christmas, Easter, Kit wouldn't admit this out loud for fear of her Mother's sarcastic response but she liked seeing their grandparents more.

"Dinner was lovely, Emily." Their grandfather said from the head of the table. Their grandparent's house was big but it wasn't one of those mega mansions you see on MTV. It was filled with antiques their grandmother had found from all over the world, with rich fabrics and fine china. Their house was a perfect reflexion of both Richard and Emily, It was hard for Kit to imagine her eccentric mother growing up in this house. Everything had a place but her mother could never find a place to fit.

"Mira does make a perfect cassoulet." Emily Gilmore smiled proudly.

"Who's Mira?" Kit asked, placing her knife and folk together.

"Our cook."

"I thought the cook was Heidi." Their mother interjects.

"Oh, no, we let Heidi go months ago. She had a problem closing things - the door, the refrigerator"—

"The liquor bottle." Both girls laughed at their grandfather's snide remark.

"Then it was Trina, then Sophia." Emily continued.

"Oh, I liked Sophia."

"You did not."

"I didn't?"

"She was the one who sang."

"That's right - terrible woman." watching their grandparents back and forth was rather funny to both girls if it wasn't already clear they were related just listening to them all talk would be proof enough.

"And after Sophia we had Anton."

"That's right. Anton was the one that I liked."

"I'm sorry, Dad, how do you mix up Anton and Sophia?" Their mother asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one is a man and one is a woman." The twins exchanged look before sniggering to themselves.

"And your point being?"

"That one is a man and one is a woman."

"I have a lot to do in a day, Lorelai, I don't have time to keep up with a multitude of people that your mother employs."

"But one is a man and one is a woman." their mother said again unable to understand his mistake, Just then the cook in question brought out dessert.

"The dinner was so wonderful, Mira," Lorelai said

"It's Sarah." The cook replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." with that she left.

"Mom! Her name is Sarah!"

"I thought she said Mira." she said, her eyebrows raising in that Gilmore way.

"Grandma" Kit scolded.

"Hey, Grandma,..." Rory started, changing the subject. "..these plates are really pretty."

"Thank you, Rory...They were your great-grandmother's."

"Lorelai the first," Richard stated.

"I thought Mom was the first," Rory asked.

"Not in the name."

"No, but in so many other things I was a regular trailblazer." Kit laughed, at her mother's inappropriate jokes.

"...Just finishing your thought, Mom."

"Lorelai the first is my mother. She's an extremely accomplished equestrian, a distinguished patron of the arts, and she's also world-famous for her masquerade balls. She's quite a woman, my mother."

"Sound like my kind of woman," Kit told her grandfather, he spoke about his mother with such love, painted her with such grace, Kit wondered if that's where she got her musical talent from. Who doesn't love a masquerade ball, _Attend masquerade ball? New bucket list item._

"Yes, she was," Emily said without the devotion her husband had.

"Mira, come cut the cake please." she called out to the kitchen.

"Yes, and why don't you bring Sarah out here with you?" Their mother called after her, Kit just smiled into her hands, her grandmother tight-lipped.

"So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?" Emily asked as they all enjoyed their dessert, a white chocolate gateau Kit thought was heavenly.

"Mm - they're still charming and little. We're just crossing our fingers it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large."

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this week." Kit said praising her mother, before taking another bite

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually there are people coming from all over the country," Lorelai said

"Well, isn't that nice?"

"Yeah." They seemed to be smiling at one another but all that stopped when Emily said

"So girls, how's Chilton?

"OK, done with me now." Kit smiled at her mother.

"I'm sorry, was there more to the story?" Emily asked her daughter.

"Uh, the girls have to pick a team sport to play."

"It's a requirement," Rory told her sweetly

"Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness. So says Plato and so say I." Their grandfather told the twins.

"Expect if you play with a bunch of competitive teenagers than it's a potential career ender for a cellist." she said Indicting to her fingers.

"What sport are you going to pick?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not really the athletic type." Rory told them

"I told her she should go out for the debating team," Lorelai told them, taking a bite of the cake.

"It's not a sport."

"It is the way the Gilmore's play". their mother commented.

"So, what are your choices?"

"God, there's like a thousand of them: basketball, lacrosse, track" Rory started to list.

"Swimming, Golf, that pretty safe right, for your hands". Kit asked, gesturing to her hands

"Golf?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your grandfather is a golf player."

"Oops." their mother said.

"He plays every week at the club. He could teach you to play like a pro." Emily continued.

"Emily." Their grandfather, said his face taught, he did not want to teach his granddaughters to play golf, that was clear to everyone but their grandmother.

"Why, he could take you there on Sunday. It's perfect."

"It's not something you can teach in an afternoon," Richard said. The twins exchanged a look with their mother.

"That's OK. They can pick something else." Their mother tried to defuse this situation.

"Why should they pick something else? They need to learn a sport and Richard can teach them a sport." Turing to the girls she said.

"You can use your mother's old golf clubs. They're upstairs gathering dust along with the rest of her potential."

"OK, Mom, can I maybe talk to you for a minute?"

"We're having dessert."

"I know but I'd like to talk to you fast before the sugar sets in and makes me crazy."

"You are the oddest person." she responded, leaving the table.

"Too easy."

* * *

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch, once the eldest female Gilmores had decided the twins plans for that weekend, the had more dessert and coffee.

"Oh, man, did you get blindsided? I'm so sorry." Their mother told them once they were on the other side of the door, the late September air, whispering against her bare legs as she pulled her wool coat tighter.

"That's OK," Rory told her.

"I tried to stop it, I swear."

"I know. Maybe it won't be that bad." Kit interjected, the look of her mother say, was both questioning and amused.

"Maybe it won't."

"Maybe we'll like it," Rory added.

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe you could come with us." Kit couldn't help but laugh at her sister request.

"Oh, is there a "you're crazy" team? 'Cause I think they'd make you co-captains." She told them.

"Please?"

"Girls I love you. I would take a bullet for you. But I'd rather stick something sharp in my ear than go to the club with you."

"Fine."

"I'd rather slide down a banister of razor blades and land in a pool of alcohol than go to the club with you."

"We got it" Kit told her.

"Don't stop me, I'm on a roll. I'd rather eat my own hand than go to the club with you. Ooh, I'd rather get my face surgically altered to look like that lunatic rich lady with the lion head than going to the club with you." Their mother struggled out, both girls were just looking at their mother's ridiculous annotates. Kit rolled her eyes before she chuckled.

"Would you like me to drive so you can continue your diatribe?"

"Would Ya? Thanks." Tossing Kit the keys, they made their way to the jeep.

"I'd rather cut off my head and use it as a punch bowl than go to the club with you." Rory just shook her head.

* * *

The twins drove their mother's jeep to their grandparent's house, they were slightly late because Kit was complaining about having to wear pants, she was strictly a skirt and tights kind of girl, on very rare occasions she wore jeans but these beige pants she was wearing now she did not like, maybe if it was warmer she could wear shorts. Pulling on the sleeves of her yellow shirt she sighed while Rory knocked on the door.

" _Richard, so help me God, you will be sweet to these girls and make this a memorable day for them. This is the first time we've gotten to show our granddaughters off at the club and it means a great deal to my happiness - and yours - that this day goes well. Are we clear?_ "

They heard before their grandmother opened the door.

"Girls Hello."

"Sorry, we're late." Kit said, moving the conversation into the foyer where their grandfather was messing around with his golf clubs, he seemed as uncomfortable as the twins with this forced activities.

"Nonsense. You're right on time."

"Hi, Grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Girl, nice to see you."

"This is a perfect day for golfing, isn't it Richard?" Kit smiled at her grandfather, more and more she was finding herself unable to be annoyed by her grandparents.

"It was cooler at 8." he mumbled.

"Our we dressed OK?" Kit asked, looking at the two sets of golf clubs her grandmother had provided them, she was having a hard time picturing her mother playing golf, or any sport that wasn't an eating contest.

"We didn't have any of those short pant things." Rory finished. Emily looked them up and down, and smiled, It wasn't a common assurance to see the twins dressed a like, their mother was strictly against cute matching outfits. Except for that one Halloween when she dressed as the twins from the shining but that wasn't cute, it terrified everyone, the ten-year-olds thought.

"Well, actually there is something missing. Oh, wait a minute..." pulling two, matching yellow, red and green hat from an obviously new shopping bag. She put the hat on Rory's head, handing Kit her's who in turn put it on before her grandmother adjusted it. She smiled as she caught her eye.

"Here you go. Now you look just like Tiger Woods."

"Wow, that's some hat," Rory said looking the mirror.

"OK, off you go, you three. Have a wonderful time." The twins picked up their clubs, Rory struggling with the weight, while Kit looped them into her shoulder.

"We will."

"You bet." they heard their grandfather said, as they made their way to his car.

* * *

"Is it hard to become a member here?" Kit asked, walking through one of the many greens that the club had to offer. Kit thought it was strange to have three men following them around, carrying their golf clubs but after a while, she seemed to forget they were they. Now she definitely needed a car or a golf caddy.

"Everyone has to go through a thorough screening process." he told them, as they walked on either side of him.

"Kind of like the FBI?" Rory asked.

"We're much more thorough than that." He told them.

"Wow."

"Yes. Did you know the merger of Farscape and D.S.S." He asked them, Kit didn't have any clue who or what that was but Rory's ears perked up as she said.

"Really."

"International finance will never be the same and all because of a lost golfing bet"

"That's crazy."

"Well that's high finance." he said, as they reached their first hole.

"Well, here we are. Now, what do you know about golf?" Kit thought about it, what did she know about golf, apart from Tiger Woods and Birdy or how much she enjoying wearing one white glove. Her eyebrows contorted as Rory said.

"That it's a good walk spoiled?" Their grandfather signed, before pulling a club from his bag.

"Well, your driver is the most powerful club in your bag, and as such, it can be your most valuable asset or your greatest liability.

"To wield it properly requires a precise combination of confidence and humility." He said passing the club to Rory.

"Confidence and humility. Got it."

"There you are. That's a pretty good natural grip."

"Now, line the toe of your left foot up with the ball. That's right." he demonstrated.

"Now, drop this shoulder a little bit. Now, keeping your left arm firm, draw the club back, swing it cleanly through the ball."

"I'm betting that was wrong," Rory said after cutting up the green with her swing.

"There are no rights and wrongs to the learning process." Kit tried not to giggle ."Try that again.

"I'm betting that was wrong." Kit said as she did the same thing. Richard took the clubs of Rory and handed it to Kit.

The three of them played a few more holes before, the twins even managed to hit the ball, it didn't go very far but it was a start.

"I can't believe I hit the ball!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, it was quite impressive."

"It landed in the water." Kit said defeated.

"Yes, but the splash was quite impressive."

"This place is so beautiful. I could see just coming here to think or read." Rory started.

"But that probably defeats the purpose of the holes with the flag thing." Kit finished, They really were having a nice time with their grandfather, the conversation hit a lull every now and then but the three of them found things to talk about, it mostly involved the girls asking him questions about golf but it flowed nicely.

"There is something rather serene about walking around here." he told them, taking in the tranquil views.

"Do you come here every week?" Kit asked.

"No. When I can. I'm often working on the weekends."

"Bummer," Rory said.

"Isn't it."

A Man passed them in a golf cart, saying hello to their grandfather who politely returned.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kit asked.

"Go ahead.

"What do you do?" she asked, she knew her grandfather worked in finance, but that was it.

"I'm the executive vice-president of the Gehrman-Driscoll Insurance Corporation." he said as if he'd been asked that question a thousand times.

"Wow," Rory said

"Yes."

"And as executive vice-president, what do you do?" Kit asked further. Kit was very interested in differences between jobs and careers, she often thought she would be one of those people who just had a job opposed to a career, she just couldn't see herself doing one thing in till she retired. Maybe she would work in France teaching cello or in a museum in New York or maybe she'll just have a job in some company that does something. Lately, it had become clear that Kit inherited her father wondered gene, but her father was happy right? Even without a clear career path.

"Well, it's a very big company - one of the largest in the United States as a matter of fact - " he started although he seemed enthusiastic when talking about his job, he had this look passed his face, A look that showed the only teenage girls he was used to dealing with was his wayward daughter. "I have a myriad of duties which would bore you greatly to hear about."

"Oh, OK," Rory said, deflated, being interested in the practical side of her grandfather's career while Kit was more invested in the emotional, she could have a perfectly happy life doing this and that job wise as long as the other aspects of her life were fulfilling.

"Do you enjoy it?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose I do, I oversee our international division," he told her, a little more enthusiastic.

"That sounds important," Rory told him.

"Well, it rates a parking spot."

"Do you get to travel a lot?" Rory asked.

"Quite a bit."

"Lucky." Both girls said together, they smiled at each other. As different as they are, sometimes they'd share a thought, one would say what the other was thinking. There was this certain look they gave each other, that said _: "I was just thinking that."_

"I suspect you have a yen for traveling." he asked the girls.

"We're up to my ears in yens."

"Any particular place you'd like to go?"

"Russia" Kit said "It's the only place I have to go as if my life with being incomplete if I didn't " He hummed before turning to her sister.

"Hundred of places. Paris, Rome, London, Prague, Istanbul, Finland, Fez - Have you ever been to Fez?" Rory listed.

"I can't say that I have."

"I want to go to Fez." She told him, the excitement written all over the face.

"I think traveling for a young girl is a very important thing. Your mother never got a chance to travel much."

"I know. She talks about that all the time." Rory told him, while Kit hummed in support.

"She does?"

"We've got a deal. When we graduate from high school we're going to go backpacking through Europe together. You know, do the whole hostel thing." Rory told him, gaining his full attention as they walking up the path.

"I just hope it really happens." Kit told him.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that it does." He told his granddaughter, encouragingly.

Just then another golf cart pulled up.

"Richard!" blonde women in a colorful plaid said, a little dog in a matching outfit sat on her lap.

"Gloria! You look wonderful." Using his host voice. Kit and Rory were very used to this voice, after years of holiday parties at their grandparents.

"Aren't you sweet? Is Emily here?"

No, I'm taking my granddaughters for a round of golf."

"Well, we must get together."

"Absolutely."

She pulls away and their grandfather said.

"The most odious woman alive."

"I wondered where I got that from," Kit said, smirking at her grandfather, who smiled back.

* * *

The conversation and the golf followed a little easier after that when they finished, the arrived at the 'club' part of the club.

"Now, we'll meet back here in forty minutes?" he told them as they stood outside 'His' and 'Hers' spa doors.

"OK." they said together.

"And then, if you like, we can get some lunch."

"That would be great." Kit said.

"Fine."

"Cool."

"Yes."

"I feel spoiled." Kit told Rory who just smirked at her. The two of them were sitting in the sauna, letting the steam rejuvenate their pours.

 _"And you know she took the house."_

"I could use a someone to follow me around, carrying my cello."

"What you pay them"

"I could pay them in fudge."

 _"She deserved it - putting up with that tramp all those years."_

"You don't know how to make fudge." In a whisper.

 _"Last year, Christmas, he bought them both the same bracelet."_

"Sookie makes it in batches, I could share". Rory chuckled at her sister who never once in her life had shared fudge with anyone who wasn't her.

 _"She should have just shot him like his first wife did."_

 _"Oh, I love Janie. Is she out yet?"_

Both girl's eyes widen at the word shot, who new society prices could be so dangerous.

"Nanette, Peg." The women to earlier said, this time without her plaid or dog.

"Gloria, hi. Good game?" One of the gossiping women said.

"Not bad, you?"

"Oh, I just came for the steam. We must get together and play sometime soon." Kit felt like she could invent a drinking game, using that catchphrase.

"Next week?"

"I'll call you."

As Gloria moved into a different part of the spa, the twins heard to women say.

"The most odious woman alive."

"Grandpa's a little gossip, who knew." Kit whispered to her sister.

* * *

"She caught him in the pool house with the tennis pro, not the riding instructor." Kit told their grandfather once they sat down for lunch

"I had no idea".

"That committee of yours is not looking at people as much as you think," Rory told him.

"Why would they? From what you've told me they're all involved in one nefarious activity after another."

"It's a conspiracy." Kit said taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"It's Peyton Place. Is there more?" he asked his granddaughter, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Can you handle it?" Kit asked him.

"I'll steel myself."

"OK, Mr. Neville likes all things frilly," Rory told him in a hushed whisper.

"Good God. He's my broker," he said exasperatedly. Smoothing out his brows, with his hands

"I don't think one will affect the other." Kit told him. Just then two elderly men approached their table.

"Mind if we barge in?" one of them said.

"Look who's here. Ah, Girls, this is Julian Johnson" he said gesturing to the man in yellow. "And Edward James, These are my granddaughters Rory and Kit"

"Call me "Ed".

"You can call me "Ed" too," Julian said and both men laughed.

"It's nice to meet you." The girls said over each other.

"Would you like to join us?" Richard asked.

"If The girls don't mind us intruding on their time with their families grandfather."

"No, that's fine," Rory told them.

"Oh, that's good. So, we hear you're attending Chilton."

"We just started," Rory told him.

"That's a hard school."

"Yes, sir".

"These girls are excellent students," The Grandfather told the men, proudly as he looked over his menu.

"Really?"

"4.0-grade point average." The girls smiled.

"Whoa! That's got me beat." Both men laughed.

"And Kit here is quite the savant." Kit blushed under his praise.

"They're going to Fez someday."

"Fez? What the hell is in Fez?" Edward asked.

"That's for them to find out," Richard said as he exchanged a look with his granddaughters, who both grinned under his gaze.

* * *

The girls drove home after their excursion with their grandfather once they arrived home, the girls made their way to Luke's in search of their mother.

"Interesting hat." Luke said. Rory was playing with the hat their grandmother had given them. Both girls were nursing an oversized cup of coffee. Kit was thinking about the last chapter of the huge English binder she had to do.

"We went golfing with our grandfather today," Rory told him.

"Did you know that golf courses are an environmental blight because of the chemicals they use to keep the grass green?" Kit looked at Luke in disbelief, she knew he was an environmentalist, but he still fished. Luke Danes owed the Diner the Gilmore clan frequented before Luke turned it into a diner it belongs to his Father, who ran a hardware store, he still had the "Dane's Hardware" sign out front, she found that endearing.

"Actually I did."

"She's joking. Luke."

With that, he finished pouring the coffee and walked away. Their mother came bustling, talking a mile a minute.

"My God - this day. The swans, the tulle," Kit giggled.

"my head...Luke, I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record here, mister." She called out to him. Luke responded with a grunt.

"So, the wedding is a nightmare. We got these ten boxes of creepy larvae that are supposed to swarm into beautiful butterflies on the wedding day. They swarmed a little early! What's with the hat?"

"I've got one too" Kit said pulling it out her pocket.

"Grandma gave them to us."

"Oh, now, that's just mean."

"It's not that bad."

"Do you want a mirror?" Kit sniggered, Rory took off her hat.

"So, Gilmore's golfing adventure. Tell me!"

"It was fine," Rory told her.

"Oh, honey, I brought you some of Sookie's chocolate cake to make you feel better." Kit smiled at her mother. Now that they were done with golfing to which Kit was sure after this day she wasn't going to pick up another golf club in her life, she began to think about the large amounts of homework and studying she had to do for her English class, the blinder she'd been given on her first day of school was getting bigger by the day. They'd moved on from Tolstoy to Dickens and were preparing for Shakespeare.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"You are the sweetest kid in the whole world," Their mother told Rory. Kit chuckled taking another sip of coffee.

"Where on earth did you get that from?"

"Luke, am I mistaken or did that sign on the door say "open"?"

"So, where were we?

" Us golfing." Kit answered.

"Right - go."

"OK, well, uh, by the end of the day I could even hit the ball," Rory told her.

"It wasn't always her ball but the intention was good. I don't think golf is for me but id like a golf caddy, if you looking for birthday gifts."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter.

"Well good intentions and no physical exertion whatsoever is what the game of golf was built on. So, um, did you order?"

"I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch at the club." Rory told her, while Kit hummed in agreement.

"With all the other devastators of our land," Luke told them as he refilled their coffee.

"Luke we're very sorry, on behave of all teenagers that play golf" Kit told him with a winning smile, he smirked at her in response, which made her chuckle slightly.

"You had a big lunch at the club?" She asked them.

"Yes, it was quite good," Rory told her.

"Quite? What's with the quiet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't ever say quite."

"I've said quite plenty of times."

"Time to get off this train." Kit told them.

"Whatever. So besides the "quite good" lunch, you had, what else happened?"

"Nothing. We played, we met his friends, we took a steam." Kit told her.

"You took a steam?" Their mother asked shocked

"Yeah. we sweated out all my toxins and Kit stole a towel."

"Wow! Sounds like you really had a good time."

"We did, we found out Grandpa is quite the gossip." She tried to say without smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really."

"OK, you're making me dizzy." Kit told them.

"Sorry," Their mother told them, Kit could see that this wasn't what she expected her daughters to say.

"I just - I'm surprised." she started, "I thought you were gonna be bored"

"I was kind of surprised too. I don't know" Kit told her, playing with the yellow mug in her hand.

"It was pretty there, and we talk a lot with Grandpa." Her sister finished for her.

"You talked? Really?"

"Don't start this again." Kit said.

"Sorry. You talked?"

"We talked about Fez."

"And he thought it was a hat."

"We told him about our backpacking trip. He thought it was a great idea."

"Wow."

"So you really had fun."

"Yeah." The girls answered together.

"That's great." Luke approached with Lorelai cheeseburger and curly fries.

"That is really, really great." she said not glancing at the burger, Rory began to play with her hat.

"I thought you were starving," Luke asked.

"Things change. Move on."

"Does this hat really look bad on me?" Rory asked, putting the hat back on.

"No. I think it looks kind of cute." Their mother her, Kit smiled at her sister, before stealing some of her mother's fries.

* * *

The next day, while Kit couldn't think of anything more amusing that twins, marrying twins wedding. she knew if she wanted to attend the wedding she had homework to do. Sitting on the back porch trying to outline her English paper, this was the first paper they'd been given Kit wanted to do well on it. The late September air dancing through her loose hair. Her mother was also studying for the business class she took while in a strange role reversal Rory was staring at herself in the mirror.

"You know I don't think that mirror can talk, but you still the fairest in this here land" Kit chucked at her sister, gesturing to the porch and backyard. Both her mother and sister giggled

"I think I want to change my hair," Rory told them.

"Really? I think it looks _quite_ good." Their mother told her sister.

"You're funny. Do you want something to drink?" Rory asked them, getting up from the table.

"Oh, yeah, water."

"No" Kit called out, switching the highlighter in her mouth for a blue raspberry pop tart. The table littered with her textbook, notebooks and the huge binder from her English class.

"So you talk to Grandpa today?" Lorelai called out to Rory,

"What?" Kit said puzzled.

"Grandpa - he called?" She called out to Rory.

"Yep."

"Anything wrong?" she asked as Rory returned to the porch.

"No," Rory said as she sat down, moving her sister's books, which earned her a stern look. "He just found this book we were talking about."

"Oh. And he just called to tell you?" Kit wanted to move, but she was here first all of her books were laid out how she needed them. Her mother and sister where definitely detracting her, she could tell her mother wasn't happy about their day out with their grandfather. She was trying to understand her mother point of view but right now, she was devoted to Shakespeare.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just weird. He doesn't call the inn that much. Or ever, actually."

"Well, he knew that I was looking for it, so —"

"Oh, sure. What book was it?"

"Mencken's "Chrestomathy""

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah." Kit watched the back and forth before deciding it was time to move this to her bedroom. When Babette, the short quirky neighbour came running up onto the porch

"Hey! Cinnamon is stuck under the front porch again. Can I borrow some vegetable oil and a shoehorn?"

"I'll get it." Kit said, getting up from the table

 _"I'm callin' him and I'm callin' him and I go around the porch and this big orange tush is just starin' me in the face_." she heard from the kitchen as she went digging for the huge bottle of oil they kept in the cupboard. Not for cooking mind you but or situation such as this.

"Babette didn't take her oil." Kit asked as she returned to her seat.

"Oh, keep it. Christmas is early this year"

Leaving the bottle on the ground she went back to shuffling her binders.

"So you know what I was thinking?" Their mother said breaking both girls concentration.

"That Madonna and Sean Penn should get remarried?" Rory asked.

"Asteroids, meteors, comets whats the difference?" Kit Smirked.

"Besides that." Their mother let out a breath fiddling with the ends of her sweater. "I was thinking that your golfing expedition should totally count as a dinner."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean I think I can get us out of dinner at the grandparents' on Friday." she replied full of enthusiasm "Maybe we could grab a movie."

The twins shared a look, reading each other's mind

"Oh, well," Rory started

"that's OK." Kit finished

"It's no big deal, really."

"No. It's just gonna get Grandma all freaked out." Kit told her.

"Yeah but I can handle those freakouts. I've done that."

"You know, I have to get the book from Grandpa anyway," Rory told her flustered.

"I don't mind, let just go." Kit said, trying to defuse the sensitive topic she seemed to have stumbled into.

"Oh. All right. If you really want to."

"I do," Rory replied, while Kit smiled sweetly at her mother

"OK, fine." Just when Kit thought she'd dodged that bomb she countdown began when her mother asked her sister. "Is that my sweater?"

"What?"

"You're wearing my sweater."

"So?"

"No, it's OK. It's just I thought I asked you to at least ask, you know before you borrow my stuff."

"I'm sorry." Kit gather up her books, highlighters, notebooks and made her way inside to avoid the bomb her mother was so determined to set off. The tall teen was barely in her room when she heard the back door slam. Dropping the needle on her record player Beethoven 9th filled the room, calming her down she sat on her floor and returned her attention to Mr Shakespeare, where she stayed in till Sunday night, switching occasionally for Chemistry, and music theory. When her mother and sister returned from the wedding at the Inn, they brought Kit a piece of cake which she was grateful for. It seemed that she had made up so Kit took a break from studying and joined them in front of the tv for a Die Hard marathon.


	6. The Deer Hunter

A/N. Happy New Year! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and patients. I really love this story and these characters and I've been writing later parts of this story, including all the way in season 7. Sorry for the incredibly late update. And I wish you all a happy 2018!. _Please do_ _ **comment, Favourite**_ _and_ _ **follow**_ _and share if you feel inclined!_

* * *

 **The last three weeks at Chilton had been hard for Kit**. She found herself studying a lot more than she used too. While she was keeping up with her French class, her Russian class was more advanced than she was used to. Russian was a language she fell in love with because of Peter. For the first two years Peter taught Kit he would only correct her mistakes in Russian, she'd have to make a mental note to research what he was talking about. In till one day when her English to Russian dictionary began to fall apart she asked her Mother if she could take Russian lessons, at night at the community college. Just like music; ( _Cello, Base, Piano she even tried to learn the flute but soon realised she didn't have the lungs for it.)_ Kit couldn't just stop at one language and soon she had quite the lexicon, Russian, French, Latin, a little Japanese, some German.

"Shopping for school supplies" ... "party." Lorelai Gilmore winced as the three of them walked down main street.

"Nobody demanded that you come," Rory told her.

"Are you kidding? How often do you get to do things like this? I was thinking, while we're going crazy, we should get some toilet paper and a plunger next."

"Hey." Kit almost yelled point her finger at her mother "Your attitude is not welcome in a store like this young lady". The two of them smiled at her.

"We could do this later, go grab some food" Kit finished before they entered the store

"No, I'm teasing. Come on, get that list of your." Rory had taken the school list of recommended school supplies and made some alterations while Kit needed to restock her highlighters, she was getting dangerously low.

"Okay" Rory replied as she pulled out her list. "Tons of pens"

"Uh huh"

"Some number 2 pencils, three highlighters, an eraser a staple remover and a folder," Rory explained moving down the aisle

"You need 3 highlighters?"

"Yes."

"Three?"

"Yes.

"That's a very random number."

"Three is not a random number." Rory told her "One dries up, one gets lost, I have one left."

"Can't you just borrow some for your sister"

"No. Don't touch my highlighters," Told told them before grabbing a couple for herself.

"Can we get back to this list please." Rory pleaded.

"Alright. Ooh, hey, legal pads."

"No. Those are purple."

"Yes, purple is festive."

"I can't have purple"

"I could have some purple." Kit just shrugged as Rory look at her like she was crazy.

"Of course you can sweetheart, they're on sale."

"I'm going to a serious school now, I need serious paper."

"We're" Kit interrupted

"Paper's paper." their mother added.

"Not at Chilton."

"Alright, fine. Here is your serious paper." She said adding the yellow legal pads to her basket. Kit held on the purple ones for studying, plus some yellow because she knew Rory was kind of right.

"Ooh and here are you sombre highlighters, your maudlin pencils, your manic-depressive pens."

"Mom" the girls interrupted.

"Now these erasers are on lithium so they may seem cheerful but we actually caught them trying to shove themselves in the pencil sharpener earlier." Their mother continued.

"I'm going home now," Rory grumbled making her way toward the till

"No, wait! We're going to stage an intervention with the neon post-its and make them give up their wacky crazy ways." Their mother called after them.

"You're never coming shopping with me again." She heard Rory say as she grabbed a couple black uni-ball pens and a new sharper.

 _"Ooh here's a card tray"_

* * *

"Decent effort by most" Mr Medina said passing back their English essays, despite catching up on the extra work Kit was still a little nervous about her grade.

"Good effort by some, exceptional effort by two. Miss Geller, Miss Grants" moving down the aisle towards the two Gilmore's.

"Miss Graham. Miss Gilmore" he says handing Rory her essay, "Miss Gilmore" moving towards Kit.

Kit smiled to herself when she saw the 'B' on her essay until she turned her head Rory's face fall. Kit noticed the red 'D' on her paper.

"Take these home, learn from your mistakes," he said looking at Rory, Kit tried to smile at her to comfort her in some way but her twin was in shock.

"Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminders that to err is human. And that here at Chilton we try to beat that humanity right outta ya!" He started, moving toward the front of the class.

"Ok, next up. The test - the dreaded test. Shakespeare! The man we've been droning on about for the last three weeks finally comes back to haunt us on Friday"  
"This is a big one my friends - multiple choice with an essay section that will count for 20% of your grade for this semester. And don't be fooled by my kind face and charming personality. This test will be hard, and there will be no makeups." The bell rang and the class began to pack up.

"Refer to the study materials that I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking."

Kit could see the scene in front of her with Paris, Madeline & Louise Chilton's resident mean girl but she didn't want to get in between that. She had chemistry next and she knew her grade would there would not compare.

 _"Hard paper."_

 _"Killer."_

 _"How'd you do?"_

 _"'A'"_

 _"Me too."_

 _"Oh, small world."_

"Congrats Veronica" Kit heard turning around to see Emmett Talbot, looking down at her grade.

"Thanks" she smiled back, before turning back towards her sister.

"You don't like me," He said calling back her attention. His dark curly hair, blue eyes and form fitting white shirt making it difficult for Kit not like him but then she saw him with Tristan and that made it easier.

"I don't even know you" she let out a breath, he moved closer to her leaning over her slightly

"We could rectify that" chuckling a little she leaned closer she could see the freckles dance across his nose as she fiddled with her necklace.

"I do know however that you have crappy taste in friends." She smirked leaving the classroom after Rory she could feel Emmett's eyes on her as he ran up behind here he said.

"You know Tristan's not so bad once you get to know him"

"I'm sure"

"He isn't"

"Like in a high school cliché, blonde guy #3 kind of way."

 _"See, I think you like me, you just don't know how to say it."_

 _"Oh boy."_

 _"What are you doing Friday night?"_

 _"I'm busy."_

 _"What, you gotta be back at the convent by 5."_

 _"Please leave me alone."_ She overhead Tristan with Rory.

"Oh yeah, I can see what you mean. Stellar." She said with a pap on his shoulder before leaving him standing in the hallway in search of her sister.

* * *

 **"нам нужен автомобиль...нам нужен автомобиль** _We need a car...We need a car._ " Kit complained as she and Rory made their way through the Independence Inn. Luging her cello plus school bags and the tons and tons of homework they were given every week was becoming a nuisance.

"Chocolate?"

"Jeez, who's naked?" Kit asked, pulling a piece of fudge from the bowl in the fridge.

"Uh, Lucent Mills - food critic."

"Yeah? How's his butt?" Rory laughed.

"Oh, no. He's supposed to do a review of the restaurant - oh, here it is."

"Is it - it's it good? Is he mean, should I cry?" The chief asked as her mother flicked through the magazine.

"Here we go. 'The words divine, delectable and delirious don't begin to describe the delicious experience of dining at the Independence Inn.' Oh, I'm smelling rave!"

"Really?"

"'Only chef Sookie St. James can make a simple salad of hothouse tomatoes and assorted fresh herbs seem like a religious experience. Her lobster bisque is worth every sinful cream filled rich sip'"

"See I don't use that much cream. I just use a very concentrated lobster stock and it really makes it"-

"Sookie, he's not here". Their mother tried to calm the bubbly chief.

"Ok, go on."

"'The entrees are as heavenly as the starters. Though the much-lauded risotto was perfectly fine, it was the simple handkerchief pasta with brown sage in a butter sauce that sent me through the roof' Sookie this is unbelievable! I'm going to have this framed for the dining room!"

"Oh, yeah. That'd be swelling. Can I see that again?"

"Yeah. So we should celebrate huh?" Their mother asked the defeated looking girls doing a little jig "Girls on the town?"

"I can't. I have to study."

"You know I should really get started on this shopping list."

 **"русский пнул мою задницу** " _Russian is kicking my ass._

Lorelai paused at her daughter, who shrugged.

"What is going on here? We are young and fiery women. Studying? Shopping lists? Whatever it was that you said." The twins just shrugged and continued to eat their sweets.

"Where's 'to hell with it all'? Where's 'Throwing caution to the wind'? She started

" Where's - oh shoot - the linen delivery" she remembered.

"You go, girl," they called after her.

* * *

"News is on."

Their mother called out from the living room while Rory was studying Shakespeare, Kit turned her attention to Dostoyevsky, in her Russian class there were studying Crime and Punishment. Kit was making notes on the psychology of the book. Usually she would write her notes In both English and Russian and she wanted to catch up, but the language was starting to give her a headache.

"One sec."

"For our top story tonight, a grisly horrible thing that happened in a small town where not grisly horrible things ever happen. Everyone's shocked. House slides down the hill. Liposuction kills, stay fat."

"Mom" Kit said, turning back to her books, she didn't need the distracts, she already ready to give up. Knowing she was one second away from asking her mom whether she thought she twin on twin wedding would result in two set of twins how looked the same and if they would get them mixed up

"Hey let's get ice cream. I'm bored." Lorelai said entering the kitchen. Waving in the twins faces.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm studying," Rory told her.

"Yeah, but I'm talking ice cream. Can't you take a break?"

"I can't take a break right now," Rory told her, Kit just shook her head when she looks at her.

"Ok, when?"

"What are you four?" Kit snapped.

"No, I'm hungry!

"Their pizza in the fridge," she replied.

"It's cold."

"Its better cold." Kit told her.

"Heat it up," Rory added.

"It's not the same."

"Lorelai go to your room!" "Mom!" They both yelled.

"Wow, smart girls are mean."

"If you let us study now, we'll play with you this weekend," Rory told her.

"Promise."

"Yes, we can do anything you want." Kit smiled sweetly.

"Will you go to the shoe sale with me."

"Yep."

"Will you let me try on anything I want."

"Promise" Kit added.

"Will you help me push other people out of the way if they're going for my size?"

"I'll even run interference for you.

"Alright, you've got a deal.."

"Yay" Kit smiled.

"Good." Rory nodded

"So" their mother came back to the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry" - where did we land on the whole ice cream issue?" Kit laughed as Rory huffed grabbed her books and goes to her room.

"What?" her mother asked shocked.

"изучение" _studying._

"What?"

* * *

The next day at school was just as challenging. Between Russian and Chemistry Kit was struggling, despite the 'B' she received on her English essay she was still worried about the test they had coming up, she knew that Rory was worried as well. Rory had always gotten a better grades than Kit. She studied more and cared about a broad spectrum of subjects. While Kit found herself excelling in the classes she put the work in. Her language classes were exciting having people who cared enough about the subjects to actually learn it, even though Russian was kicking her ass right now. She loved conversing with the other students. She wondered if her mother would be getting along with her teacher Ms Yegorov at the teacher-parent meeting she was currently at.

Walking into Luke's she found her other half cramming over her Shakespeare notes. Kit wondered if she looked this crazy last weekend.  
When Rory threw her broken pencil she looked towards Luke who seemed to understand.  
"Hey," she said sitting down and shimmering out of her navy peacoat. Rory barely looked up before Luke came to the rescue.

"Here." He said placing two plates in front of them, carefully manoeuvring the mind field of homework.

"What's that?" Rory asked while Kit took a fork and asked "Cherry"

He nodded at the younger twin before turning to Rory and saying

"You look like you need pie."

"I do?"

"Mmm Huh" Kit mumbled her mouth full of pastry.

"Violent pencil tossing usually signals the need for pie."

"What if I'd thrown a pen?"

"I would've brought you a trout." Kit nearly chocked at his joke but he just smiled in that grumpy non-smile way before saying.

"I don't make the rules, I just carry them out."

When their mom came bustling through the door Kit heard her before she saw her.

"Hey, Backwards baseball hat - new look for you." She smirked

"They're eating pie? Did they even have dinner?"

"You raised them, I just serve."

Sitting down at the table she tried to find a place to put hand between the homework and pie. The table was only so big.

"Oh hello, Lights of my life"

"Finally, where were you?" Rory asked finally taking note of both her mother and sister.

"Well, um, actually I was in Hartford."

"How did it go?" Kit asked while Rory just looked confused.

"Why?"

"I was there for the..." she started hoping her bookworm child would catch on.

"Parent/teacher meeting. Oh, my God. I forgot."

"10 points to Ravenclaw" Kit smirked

"Did it go well? Did you meet Ms Yegorov oh what about Mr Medina.

"It went very well. I was extremely charming. I won the whole crowd over. They made me queen."

"Do you did meet Mr Medina," Rory asked sheepishly.

"Mm-hm. Why did you let me whine about ice cream and shoe sales when you had something major going on?"

"I know."

"And you why didn't you tell me about your 'B'and that your struggling in Russian." She asked turning to Kit.

"I hate when I'm an idiot and I don't even know it. I like to be aware of my idiocy - to really revel in it, take pictures. I feel we missed a prime Christmas card opportunity.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too"

"You should've told me."

"I couldn't," Rory told her.

"You couldn't tell me? You tell me everything."

"I just have to catch up. It's different material" Kit told her.

"It was too humiliating," Rory added.

"Oh, honey, you once told me that you loved 'Saved by the Bell'. What could be more humiliating than that.?"

"Lots of.. other things.. I love 'Saved by the Bell'. Kit said.

"I couldn't form the words. I couldn't even say it. I couldn't even comprehend it. It was...a 'D'. I got a 'D', I've never gotten a 'D' - ever". Rory told her.

"I know."

"Even when I broke my arm and couldn't write for a month, I still got an 'A-'.. and Kit got a B... I just couldn't."

"That was a different school," Their mother told them trying to comfort her oldest daughter.

"I know. It was Stars Hollow High. A 'D' at Stars Hollow is like an 'F' at Chilton. It's worse, it's like a 'G' or a 'W'.

"So I'm guessing the spelling test didn't go well either?"

"A 'D'. I suck." Rory sulked.

"You don't suck, I was one 'D' we just need to catch up is all" Kit told her sister.

"I can't do this."

"Listen, a 'D' is bad, ok..." their mother started

"Mom" Kit interrupted.

"... But all this talk about 'I suck' and 'I can't do this' and self-pity - that's worse. That's not you. Either of yours. You didn't feel sorry for yourself when it took you three months to learn how to ride a bike, and you won't now.

"Four months," Rory told her.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked while Kit smirked.

"It took me four months it took Kit three months"

"Oh yeah..."

"Alright, forget about the bike. Listen, a 'D' is one grade. It's not the end of the world. You'll catch up, you'll do better. You are of hardy stubborn stock, my dear. If there's one thing I gave you, it's my stubbornness." She changing the subjects.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Embrace it, sister."

"You can do this Girls and I will help you. I will get you through this, now put that 'D' behind you. Now, what's next?"

"We have a test on Friday." Kit said

"Ooh, a test! Great!"

"It's on Shakespeare," Rory said.

"Bard with a beard - love it!"

"It's worth 20% of our grade."

"Just makes life interesting. Now, what do we have to do to get you an 'A' on that test."

"Do you really think I can do this?"

"I bet you a dollar. Than double my money"

"That's it? That's all our future's worth - two bucks" Kit said.

"Well, she did get a 'D'." Lorelai chuckled and the twins soon joined her.

* * *

The early October sun was high at lunch, the air was crisp and Kit was glad it wasn't raining. Sitting in the quad waiting for her sister when she felt someone beside her

" _You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant;_  
 _But yet you draw not iron, for my heart_  
 _Is true as steel: leave you your power to draw,_  
 _And I shall have no power to follow you_ "

Kit found herself looking into a pair of blue-green eyes before turning back to ' _ **The Restaurant at the end of the universe'**_

"Are you trying to seduce me with Shakespeare"

"Is it working" he smirked.

"I'm more War and Peace than Romeo and Juliet."

"I've noticed" Kit couldn't help but blushed under his gaze.

"You ever read it." She asked noticing his arms snake out across the bench.

"It's long"

"It's beautiful"

"It's sad"

"It's war."

"Russian lit, Douglas Adams, I think I saw your reading Stephen King last week?"

"What can I say I'm a complexed individual."

There was a pause in the conversation and Kit wondered where Rory had got to.

"You ever read any George RR Martin." Kit smirked to herself before closing her book she turned to face him.

* * *

Thursday night had indeed become study night at Both Twins were in their PJs while their mother tests them on. Shakespeare.  
"The Comedy of Errors' - written?"

"1590" Rory answered

"Published?"

"1923" Kit said

"It's not 1698," Rory asked her sister, putting down the chips she was holding.

"Ooh, 1623 - close," Lorelai said checking the sheet.

"How is 1623 close?"

"You got the '16' part right."

"I was off by 75 years" Rory groaned.

"Well, anything under 100 years is close."

"That's not a rule." Kit told them

"Hey, I'm running the study session here. Ok. Richard III Rory?" She told them.

"1591"

Their mother made a buzzer sound at Rory's incorrect Andrew.

"93?" **Buzz**

"96?" **Buzz**

"Ok, that's getting really annoying now"

"92" Kit corrected Rory.

Two cups of coffee later and Kit was about done, her eyes were closed, almost asleep.

"The sonnets are 154 poems of 14 lines"

"Except?"

"Except for 126 which is 12 lines."

"Good."

"They are written in iambic pentameter."

"Except?"

"I'm going to bed." Kit said about a minute before she pulled herself off the couch and up towards her bedroom.

Kit was up early the next day, still tired from the night before but she had before school orchestra session. When she got downstairs Rory was asleep on the Kitchen table and her mother on the couch. She made herself some coffee as quietly as she could before waking her mom.

"Mom"

"Mmm," she stirred.

"I'm leaving earlier for orchestra"

"Mmm"

"Get Rory up."

She grabbed her cello and left to catch the bus.

* * *

Kit was a little surprised not to see Rory in English class when she arrived, usually she was the last to arrive given the auditorium is across the campus.  
"Miss Gilmore.. do you know where your sister is?" Mr Medina asked her.

"I'm not sure we left at different times."

"Don't worry I'm sure Mary will show up soon?" said an annoying voice behind her.

"You know your really living up to your dumb blonde stereotype if only you were fit enough to be jock." She smirked and the class sniggered along with her.

"Okay settle down," he says handing out the tests.

Halfway through the test, Rory burst through the door. Kit was worried when the test started and her sister wasn't there.

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone back to your tests. Miss Gilmore, you're gonna have to wait in the library."

"But what about the test?" She asked.

"I'm afraid you've missed the test." He told her trying to be sympathetic.

"No."

"We start class promptly at 8:05"

"No."

"That's when I need people to be in their seats."

"Please." She begged.

"I'm sorry but it's the rules."

"But you don't understand! I was up all night studying and then I missed my bus so I had to drive"

"Let's discuss this outside." He said trying to calm her down and take this conversation outside

"So I'm driving down this road and I stop and I get hit by a deer."

"You hit a deer?" Both Kit and Mr Medina said

"No, I got hit by a deer. Don't you believe me? I've got antler prints on the side of my mother's car."

"Rory, come on."  
"No! You have to let me take this test. I'm ready for this test. I know everything there is to know about Shakespeare." She started

"Ok, ok, you have to calm down now."

"I know his birthday and his mother's name and that kind of" she continued

"Loser." She heard Paris whisper to Louisa, evidently, Rory heard her too because she turned on her.

"And just what is wrong with you huh?! You already have everything! You already have the grades and the status. What the hell is wrong with you that you have this constant need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world?!"

"Ok, let's go."

"Rory!" Kit yelled.

"Huh?! What's ?! What's up quippy?! Why so silent?" She finished.

"Outside - now"

When the door closed the class turned to her. Kit just smiled inwardly trying not to break her pen she was holding it so tight.

Once the lesson was over Kit made her way to the headmaster's office. She didn't care about her next class she needed to find Rory.

* * *

"Rory" she called out as she saw her on the bench

"Go away"

"Excuse me"

"Why didn't you wake me up." She yelled at Kit

"I left before you like I have the last couple of Fridays."

Rory scoffed and Kit groaned.

"It's not my job to wake you up."

"Go away."

"Rory"

"You could have woke me up. You got a 'B'."

"Rory I'm sorry that you missed the test and that you got a 'D' but it's not the end of the world okay... this is a different school you'll have to work a little harder. I am." Kit sat down next to her. " I studied all last weekend because I needed to catch up. And I'm struggling too but I'm not taking it out of the people who are... ALWAYS on my side"  
Rory looked defeated, and Kit let her head dropped against the wall before their mother can down the hall.

"Girls, what happened?"

"I got hit by a deer," Rory told her.

"You got what?"

"And then I was late and they wouldn't let me take the test."

"She freaked out..a lot"

"What?!" She gasped

"A lot, a lot"

"They wouldn't let me take the test so I"

"Oh no, you're kidding me?" Their mother snapped.

"Mom..." Rory stared

"No, it's ok. Just sit right here, I'll handle this." And with that, she disappeared into headmaster Charleston office.

* * *

Lorelai decided that taking her daughters home once they where outside they saw their mothers jeep. The deer shaped dent.

"You did! You got hit by a deer."

"It just came out of nowhere".

"You couldn't just run into a wall like other kids."

"Can we just go home please," Rory asked as they climbed into the jeep.

"Yeah, sure.

"Quite a day huh?" Lorelai asked as they were driving home.

"I don't wanna talk..." Rory groaned.

"She completely freaked out at the Paris."

"-...please"

"You know, I just think that we should talk about it."

Kit could feel the car getting smaller with every mile.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Here - stop here" Rory yelled as she jumped out of the car

"You're just feeling like an impromptu nature walk?" Their mother snubbed.

"I wanna see if it's ok."

"The deer?" Kit asked peeking her out the from between the seats

"Sweetie you're never gonna find the deer."

"Well, I'm gonna try."

"Well, I'm in heels!"

"And I'm tired."

"Well stay in the car," Rory yelled back looking towards the wood for the deer she hit this morning.

"It's dangerous in the car with all the kamikaze deer running around"

"I have to find it."

"Alright, wait up!.." Lorelai yelled at her as she got out the car. Kit pulled off her blazer rolled it into a ball and leaned against her cello.

* * *

Once they were home they girls dumped their bags and instruments.

"Go get those plaid skirts off and grab your books, we're going to Luke's."

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Kit asked leaning her cello against the wall.

"Ah, they can last a little while longer without me." She told them

"Plus Michel gets so cute when he feels like he's been overworked. His ears puff out, his nostrils flare, big fun. Go."

"I'm gone."

Loosening her tie Kit made her way to the kitchen after her afternoon nap she needed a soda before she coffee. When the phone rings she left it for the machine to get.

 _It's us, we're not here. We have a life, get over it._

"Hi, this is a message for 's Max Medina calling. I just wanted to say that I talked to Headmaster Charleston or 'il Duce' as he's more affectionately know at the Gilmore household, and he's agreed to let you do some extra credit work to help make up for the missed test today. Now I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet, but it probably will be time-consuming and extremely painful. It will, however, get you back up to where you rightfully belong Rory, don't lose heart. Make this work. And if you're mother is listening, Lorelai it was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again. Anyways, see you in class. Bye.  
Kit smirked at her mother who blushed a little.


	7. Cinnamon's Wake

A/N. I really want to thank everyone who has read, is reading this story. Kit, and the rest of the Gilmore clan are my heart I adore them but sometimes life doesn't give you the time or the inspiration. I found this episode to be quite slow. Mainly because I wanted to skip straight to their sweet 16. But this chapter has some great, Dean moments and Max/Lorelai moments.

 **Disclaimer**. I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the Characters. I just own Kit Gilmore and any other Character's I've have and will make up along the way.

I always found the end of this episode really cringe, when Rory asked Lorelai to keep Max out late.

Thanks to **ro781727 RHatch89 ReadLikeHermione xenocanaan caligirl97 WhoCares** , and all the guest comments I adore them.

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know.

Im also looking for a Beta, i've never had one before let me know if your interested, Follow me on Twitter FoxFabled :)

* * *

SEVEN / CINNAMON'S WAKE

* * *

 **Delight danced across as Kit's face as they sat at the immaculate table, the duck they were having was particularly delicious.** The conversation had turned from how was school' to Nazis and that when Kit stopped paying attention to the blue nail polish she'd only been wearing on the weekends. Chilton did have a strict dress code, even though she'd seen a few upperclassman bend those rules daily. Kit was still the new girl and she didn't want to cause any more unwanted attention between Paris and her minions, Tristan the village idiot and Rory's audition for America's most crazed student the school was feeling crowded.

"Oh wait - Rudolph Gottfried." Their grandmother said.

"Another cousin?"

"No, a Nazi that we knew. I'd forgotten. We stayed with him once in Munich. Nice old man. Interesting stories."

Taking a sip of lemonade to stop herself from chocking at her Grandmothers comment, she took another to stop herself from outright laughing as she noticed the glint in her eye.

"Mom you socialized with a Nazi? That's despicable! That's heinous!"  
"No, dear, that was a joke." She smirked causing the twins to chuckle.

* * *

Kit could hear Rory before she entered the kitchen messenger bag slung across her shoulder.

"All of the parents pitch in so this is really really important. You know that, right?" Rory screeched.

"Your sister isn't freaking out.." she said as Kit grabbed a cup of coffee. "Why aren't you freaking out sweetheart"

"Because you can't bake!" She said taking a seat next to her mother, wondering why her sister was playing Rancid this early in the morning.

"You see one of the perks of having a mother who runs an inn is that it comes with a brilliant chef who makes the best sugar cookies."

"Smart child..," she said to Kit before turning to Rory.

"I try"

"I have it covered! Get your stuff and hit the stereo - we're late."

"It's not me." He sister said crossing the kitten to her bedroom. Opening the Gilmore saw a small Korean dancing.

"Where does your mother think you are?" Lorelai asked as Kit grabbed her blue peacoat, thanking God it was Tuesday so she didn't need Cello as much as she loved it lugging it to and from on a bus was becoming challenging.

"Oh, on a park bench contemplating the reunification of the two Koreas." Lane said. Their small best friend had been working her way through the catalogue of rock since 6th grade when she heard Metallica for the first time. If it wasn't for Lane Kit never would have found her love for Blondie, she would have stuck with Bach or YoYo Ma.

"So not skanking to Rancid?" Kit smirked.

"Wouldn't be included."

"School!" Their mother called out.

* * *

Saying their goodbyes to Lane as she ran off towards Stars Hollow High, they themselves ran into their neighbours Babette and Morey walked by pushing their cat in a carriage which honestly wasn't the strangest thing she'd seen them do it should have been though she sure of it.

"Wow, Cinnamon, riding in style," Rory commented while Kit just whistled along.

"Yeah, Morey made it. Cinnamon's not walking well these days but she still likes her passeggiatas. That's Italian for 'a nice walk.'" She short woman said of her overtly tall husband.

"Passeggiata," Morey said rolling his tongue in an Italian accent.

"Oh God, he makes it sound so sexy." Rory and Kit shared a look the couple was truly adorable.

"Come on."

"What's that?" Their mother asked pointing to the enclosed space in the gold covered wagon.

"Oh, it's Cinnamon's private area." She told them as if it was obvious.

"Sometimes she likes to be alone. She's just like Morey in that sense." She said before turning to her husband and asking.

"Say passaggiata again."

"I can't do it on command, Babs." He says, shades on cool as anything.

"Oh, he's blushin'. God, I love a man that blushes!" She says before they walked away pulling their cat in a wagon behind them.

"I love them" Kit smiled before kissing her mother goodbye.

"Okay, our town is just weird," Rory commented.

"Thank God."

"Bye," the girls said.

"Bye"

"I'll see you later at school," Rory said her voice a touch higher in her worried state.

"For what?" Joked their mother acting as if she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

"Mom, the bake sale!" Rory yelled, her eyes wide, her forehead creased.

"Ha! I got the vein in the forehead. Whoo!"

"Sadist," Rory called after her. Readjusting her bag, Kit grabbed hold of her sister's shoulders, pulling her towards their destination.

"Come on you little worrier or we're going to miss the bus." Her sister turned her, frowning before saying

"That's not funny!"

* * *

It took the twins about 45 minutes to get to Hartford from Stars Hollow. Seating on the bench at the bus stop Rory was reading one of the 3 books she always carried with her while Kit was nearing the end of Crime and Punishment, the Russian edition was a lot easier to read that she'd thought once she got into it, she did have to stop herself from skimming some of the longer passages but Dostoyevsky was beautiful in its original language. When the bus arrived the twins got on usually Kit stood up in order to lean against her cello but today she sat next to her sister, lucky the bus wasn't too crowded.

"Hey."

"Yблюдок" _Bastard. "_ Aah! Morning." The twins yelled at the boy behind them.

"Good book?" He asked

"Sure"

"I don't know yet," Rory told him, Kit smiled at her sister as she blushed a little.

"I saw you standing in line so I thought I'd say hello."

"Hello," Rory said sheepishly.

"Hi, I'm Kit," she said offering him her hand over her seat which he shook "This is my twin sister Rory, which I'm sure you knew."

Rory was holding her bag tightly, not looking at either her sister or the boy.

"Yeah."

The conversation paused as the bus started to move, Kit watched as Rory blushing reached her ears.

"So how do you know Rory..?" Kit asked turning to face him. "Wait what's, what's your name?"

"Dean." He answered looking back at Rory who had yet to move.

"Oh, she helped me get a job at the store. I mean it's not a career or anything but it's got me solvent."

"Solvent's good." Rory finally added.

"Your the new boy" Kit said, not quite meaning it to come out as an accusation.

"Yeah, uh, are you always this serious?" He asked Rory, Kit smiled as she returned to her book.

"No" "Yes" she muttered under her breath.

"So, uh, how long does it take you to get to school?" He asked.

"Um...forty minutes if the bus driver's focused but longer if he's trying to win something on the radio," Rory said.

"Hey, this bus is going to Hartford!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I know."

"But you go to school here. You have to get off the bus!" Rory began to panic before calling out to the driver "Hey, he has to get off the bus!"

"Wait. You're forgetting something." He said leaning closer to her.

"Buses make stops. Good-bye Lorelai Gilmore." And with the cute boy in the leather jacket got off the bus.

"Oh god." Kit said unable to contain her smile. "You like him."

"No, I don't," She told her twin, shaking her head with a smile that was about to reach her eyes.

"You do, you did before.. you were all... _I don't wanna got to Chilton, who needs read books when I can stare his cute face all day"_ she impersonated, as poked and prodded her sister's sides.

"I did not," Rory told her sister firm, blushing a little more than Kit had ever seen as she smoothed out her school uniform.

"He cute.." Kit told her trying back to Dostoyevsky "...he obviously likes you." Which caused the sides of her sister's smile to increase.

* * *

The school day passed relatively fast and before they knew it was bake sale time. Kit was a little surprised when she found out a school like Chilton was going to have a bake sale. The courtyard was littered with tables with a variety of different selection of cakes on them.

"OK- we've got our French fantasies" Sookie started "American treats and our Italian taste sensations. Well, what do you think?"

"Amazing."

"Brilliant"

"Incredible." The Gilmore girls commented.

"It is good, isn't it? Well, final touch." She smiled pulling out a blow torch to light the swan-shaped dessert on fire.

"Oh, can I do that?" Rory asked

"Whoa, honey, this is a more delicate procedure than you might think, OK?" Sookie told her lighting the torch.

"Ok" she replied, while Kit went in search of something with peanut butter in it.

 _"It takes an expert hand."_ she heard Sookie say as she turned around, walking backward a voice behind her called.

"Is that your mother"

"Eh, the one pouring lemonade on the desserts.." she said looking towards her mother and Sookie.

"Yeah that my mom.."

"So are your parents here?" She asked the shorter girl.

"No.. my father is in London and my mum lives in Chicago," Hazel told her. Kit and Hazel had become friends over the last couple of weeks. They only had one class together but it was nice having a companion in the orchestra.

"So. Are home alone?" Kit asked her as they walked past tables filled with deserts that didn't quite look homemade.

"No my brothers with me." Kit paused.

"You have a brother." She asked looking around.

"No... he doesn't go here. He has been kicked out of a few too many schools _to go here_." She told her.

"Oh... is he your only brother?" Kit asked. Once they found a table with what seemed to be peanut butter brownies, Kit brought three and one for Hazel.

"Yes.. we have same parents but I have 4 half sisters and a step-sister."

"Wow." Kit said.

"Yeah, my parents are worse than Ross Geller when it comes to marriage."

"That's good... or not" Kit said handing her a brownie.

"My mum has a set of twins."

"Really."

"They're identical though... so they have this whole creepy shinning thing going on." The freckled girl told her, playing with the bracelets stacked on her wrist, her shirt sleeves pulled up the elbow.

"We've done that.. it was fun.. well not fun but we got to scare Kirk." She said as they laughed their way back to her sister, Sookie and her mother.

"Whose Kirk?"

"He's.. unexplainable."

* * *

Lying across her bed, listening to Beethoven's Cello Sonata no. 3 she was putting off her chemistry homework. The afternoon light dancing across her bedroom floor, when Rory burst through the door. Kit sat up rapidly and shot her she looked at her with confusion.

"I brought a lettuce."

"Rad"

Kit blinked twice and was about to asked her sister why she brought a head of lettuce with such urgency when they heard a siren coming up the drive. The twins shared a looked before they raced to the window, trying not to disturb the small plant she kept there, as they opened it to get a better look. Out the window, a van from the Stars Hollow veterinarian clinic pulls up next door.

"Go get mum she's at Luke's." Kit asked her.

* * *

Inside Babette's house, Cinnamon's body lay covered with a sheet while the vet examined her. She had just finished when Rory and Lorelai arrived Kit was sitting with Morey.

"Oh, Lorelai. Rory Come in, come in." The small blonde told her mother as she adhered them inside.

"She's gone. Cinnamon's gone."

"I'm so sorry."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Morey?" Kit asked trying to comfort the fellow musician as Rory sat next to her.

"This is life, Girls," he told them "It breaks your heart." The girls both hugged him while Babette told them what happened to Cinnamon.

"She looked like she was sleeping. I thought she was asleep so I nudged her and she didn't wake." She told them getting more and more upset.

"I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I waxed the floor she went shootin' across the room and then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move. I knew it was over." When she cried "Oh, God, my baby." Lorelai hugged her to comfort her.

"Tell me it wasn't the -." He started before clamming up with grief.

"Oh, Morey, don't do this to yourself. He thinks it was the clams."

"She saw me eating them and she gave me that 'hey, man, what's up?' look and -."

"It wasn't the clams. Morey, in human years this cat was 260 years old." The vet told them.

"That's a good, long life." Their mother told them

"Listen, why don't you let me take her out to the van and then I'll get out of your way." The vet suggested.

"Oh, no, stay," she said before turning to the rest of them

"All of you, please stay. Cinnamon would want you here.

"We'll stay as long as you want," Rory said.

"I'll never eat clams again."

"Me either." The twins said.

* * *

A funeral for a cat may not seem that strange, if you are eight and have need to say goodbye to your first pet but its more often than not a private affair in the backyard next to the oak tree, however in a town such as Stars Hollow with a Cat like cinnamon a wake is required. The Gilmore twins were trying to keep themselves occupied while their mothers organise ed greeting the mourners, calling both Luke and Sookie and comforting Babette. Kit was trying very hard not to think about the chemistry homework she had put off in favour of relaxation. What a stupid teenage mistake because you never know when your neighbour's cat will die, and you'll have to put it off in favour of a wake for said cat. She wondered briefly if ' _my neighbour's cat died"_ was on the same par as _'my dog ate my homework._ How did that phrase even start, Kit wondered who was the first to start it, was it a movie or a book. She swore to look it up later as she's pulled out of her thoughts by Lane who said

"They said that they rolled her body into a lamp." as they walked through Babette barn style house, Kit pursed her lips as Rory nodded in answer.

"Did you laugh?" Kit had to concentrate on not laughing at this moment, it not that she thought it was funny, Its just tragedy plus time equals comedy and one day this will be funny, probably sooner rather than later. Her mother had a terrible track record with pets including two hamsters and a turtle. How she killed a turtle Kit will never know. Rory being far more polite than her sister just shook her head at her best friend.

"Did you want to?" Kit sniggered at her, her hand quickly finding her mouth as she composed herself, Rory gave her a sharp look only for it fall into a smile as she nodded yes.

"But it's sad," Rory told them, as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, it's sad."

"So sad." Kit said.

* * *

She lost Rory in the crowd of people, after a short conversations in which miss Patty informed her that birthday kissed are a special kind of magic, and only after Kit promised to always remember that she left the dance teacher in search of her sister and a mug of hot chocolate, if she played her cards right she could have it spiked with peppermint, because it never too early for something festive.

"Do you know him?" she heard her mother ask, Rory's ears flushing in the way they seemed to when leather jacket boy was around. Kit found her mother looking in the direction of the kitchen where he was headed, a creates of soda bottles in his arms.

"No"

"No"

"Yes." Kit said joining the conversation, Lorelai looked between her daughters one blushing, one smirking.

"Well, he goes to my old school, so I see him there sometimes," Rory told them quickly.

"but I.. we go to Chilton now." Kit giggled at her sister's misfortune.

"Thanks for the update."

"You're welcome."

When their mother left the leather jacket boy suddenly returned, before Kit could save her sister from her flustered lack of conversational skills, their conversation was over, when he smiled sweetly and said

"Oh, sure, ill see you later."

As she watched her sister watch him leave she pulled on her shoulder and said.

"Okay, we need to make a plan, otherwise that boy is never going to know how many triple word score words you know...I'm thinking step 1. Talking." It wasn't untill she was ready to click her finger in her sister's face that she noticed just what she was staring at, like Rory all words seemed to fail her, as her mother returned. It was Rory who asked.

"Mom? Isn't that -"

"Oh, no."

"That's Mr. Medina." Kit said as she pointed to towards the dark haired man standing on their front porch.

"Tonight's Thursday!"

"You were expecting him." Kit asked looking towards her mother.

"Well, am I in trouble? is Kit. Did the school call or something?" Rory asked just as confused by the sudden appearance of their English teacher.

"No, no you're great. Both of you" Lorelai started. She paused trying to find the words. "I - um - let me just come back in just one second."

"Wait - what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Let me tell you in a minute."

"Tell us now." Kit all but demanded.

"Max is here -"

"Max?... You're calling him Max." Kit staggered.

"Max is here to pick me up."

"Pick you up.." Kit repeated.

"Pick you up for - oh."

"I'm gonna go talk to him real quick and I'm gonna be right back." Both the girls walked inside faces far more appropriate for the occasion.

"Are we alright with this?" Kit asked her sister, as she was being pulled through Babette house and out the other door into the garden, Kit giggled as Rory sat amongst the circle of red-hatted garden gnomes as if she was conducting a meeting of the UN.

"Are we," she answered, Kit let out the breath she was holding and thought about it. Unable to come up with a quick conclusion she too sat down and joined the meeting.

* * *

The conversation had been laps with neither teen quite sure how they felt about the possibility of their mother dating their teacher, but more importantly ,t heir mother who shared everything, too much some would say didn't tell them until he was standing right in front of them. In fact. She hadn't told them anything at all. Kit couldn't help but think about all the ways in which this could go wrong, they were new at Chilton, she just wanted to keep her head down and get through this semester not be known as the girl who mother is dating her English teacher.

"Hey." A voice called behind them, Kit watched as Rory jumped, a little startled herself. As soon as she saw who it was, a smile appeared.

"Jeez, you scared me."

"You just keep popping up, don't you." Kit said, as she picked up one of the gnomes, wanting to give them some privacy but now ready to leave the circle just yet.

"Yeah, uh, look. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what," Rory asked.

"Well, I've been kind of bugging you lately. Uh, I thought - I don't know." Kit attention was now on the pair of them not they noticed.

"I thought that maybe you liked me. But it's obvious that you're not interested so I just wanted to say that I get it and I'm not gonna bother you anymore."

Rory looked hurt as she glanced at her sister in desperation, Kit eyes widen as she silently told her to say something, anything as he started to walk away.

"Wait! I AM interested," she yelled as she jumped up. _Maybe not that Kit thought._

"You are?"

"Yes. I gotta go." And with that Rory bolted towards the house leaving her sister, the boy in the leather jacket and her meeting of gnomes. Putting the gnome who looked like he was named Samson back in his position the tall teen stood up and said to the boy watching her sister leave with a smile on his face.

"She's better when she had the chance to write a second draft."

"Goodnight leather jacket boy."

* * *

"Oh! Finally. I've been looking everywhere for you." Lorelai said as she found the girls on the front porch.

"Well, you found us." Kit snipped.

"Listen, I have some explaining to do. OK. Okay." she started.

"So sit down in that tiny little bench and I'm gonna do it right now." the twins looked towards each other and silently agreed to listen to their mother. They squeezed together on the little bench and waited for an explanation.

"That man on the porch was your teacher." she started.

"Fully aware of who he is Mom, we have him for an hour of English, 5 days a week."

"So?" Rory added.

"So - um - he and I were going to sort of hang out together," she told them

"On a date," Rory asked.

"No, on a" Kit raised her eyebrows at her mother

"Something that could appear like a date to the untrained eye."

"You mean like your daughters or the guy at the bank, or to anyone. Really." Kit added, the brand of sarcasm she only reversed for her parents dating choices, their father only slightly worse than their mother when it comes to the length of time their relationships last.

"It was a date." she defeated.

"How long have you been dating him?" Rory asked, her eyebrows doing their _'trying to be as sassy as her sister'_ thing.

"I haven't. This was gonna be the first time."

"Right." Kit mumbled trying to wrap her head around this.

"And when were you planning on telling us about this - your wedding?" Rory asked.

"No - by the rehearsal dinner at least." Their mother joked. Neither twin was amused.

"He's our teacher." Kit said after a beat of silence.

"I know."

"He teaches us things every day in a very small classroom with a lot of other kids who probably won't be high-fiving us when they find this out," Rory said as she stood up, her hands letting go of the sleeve of her jean jacket.

"I know, sweetie, and I told him this was one of the things I was concerned about," she told them.

"And?" Kit asked.

"And he thought we could be discreet."

"You do realize we're in high school. You remember that it was that thing you meant to be doing when we were conceived" Kit snapped.

"Are you mad?"

"Should we not be."

"Yes," Rory added.

"Alright. Because I'm dating him?"

"A little. I think." Kit said standing up, as she leaned against the house, she waited for Rory to speak.

"Because you lied to us."

"I kept information from you." She said, unable to meet her eye.

"Information that we should have had." Kit told her, standing next to her sister, her arms folded.

"Information that would have come out eventually," she said her hands waving in front of her as she tried to dismiss this issue, in a true Gilmore fashion. "Like the Iran-Contra scandal."

"So you're Oliver North." Rory huffed.

"No, I'm Fawn Hall."

"Mom"

"Well, she was much prettier." she joked.

"I just can't believe that you didn't tell us about this." Kit said, sitting back down, trying to work out if she was okay with her mother dating her English teacher and whether in the end, it mattered.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"'Cause I thought you were going to take it bad. Thank God I was wrong."

"Its pretty justified." Kit snipped.

"OK, OK. Listen, I'm sorry. I won't date him. I promise."

"I'm not saying that you can't date him. It's just.." Rory started.

"Weird... It's weird." Kit finished.

"Yeah, I mean - there's a million guys in this world and you end up with Mr. Medina," Rory said.

"You think I don't get the weirdness factor? Believe me, the last thing I intended to do was date your teacher."

"I believe you," Rory said while Kit kept quiet.

"I really like him, girls. I can't help it. And it's been a really long time since I've felt like this. You can't always control who you're attracted to, you know." Their mother told them unable to control the smile on her face.

"I think the whole Angelina Jolie/Billy Bob Thronton thing really proves that. And I know you don't understand this now but you will someday. You'll meet some great guy and he'll make your head all foggy and you won't know what to do with yourself."

"Oh, girls, I won't keep anything from either of you again. OK? I promise. From now on every aspect of my life is an open book to you both."

"That's alright." Kit mumbled.

"Really, I'm not even going to get dressed until I tell you what I'm thinking of wearing."

"Fair enough."

"OK, tomorrow I'm thinking the purple tiger top, the black leather skirt, the panda bear underwear."

"Please. Stop."

"But of course I'm totally open to suggestions."

"Here's one: get some help." Rory integrated.

* * *

Once the goodbyes where said the girls made their home, the phone started ringing as soon as they opened the door. Their mother reached for it, while Kit stripped off her mustard sweater, as she listened to her mothers conversation.

"Hello."

"Mom?"

"Hi."

"But someone hasn't."

"There we go."

"Well, there are no messages on the machine, Mom."

"At a wake."

Both Kit and Rory looked at their mother with annoyance, shaking their heads and all but waving their arms.

"A wake...a funeral."

"It was for the neighbours -"

"-cat." Kit smacked her hand against her head, her mother looked at her and mouthed 'What', to which the girls just shocked their heads.

"Mom?"

"I just wanted to be honest with you, Mom. Silly me."

"Yeah, a cat. It was a cat's funeral." she continued.

"Not my cousin, mom. My father's grandmother's sister's girl who I've never -" the girls left their mother to her own mother.

* * *

"French and then Chemistry." Kit told Rory when she asked what Homework she had.

"Plus English."

"Plus English, which ill leave for last I think. I should probably start with Chemistry." Kit moaned as she filled the coffee filter.

"Aaagh! She's working for a sedative manufacturer. Keeping that demand sky-high." Lorelai moaned in the same tone as Kit as she entered the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have told her," Rory said, pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Well, I don't know what to tell and what to hide."

"Yeah."

"So we never did quite settle the whole dating-your-teacher issue." their mother started. Looking between her two teenagers as they stood on either side of the room.

"You're a grown up. You can date whoever you like."Kit said before turning back to her coffee.

"It's whoever we like."

"Well I'm certainly not going to go out with him 'cause that would be really weird," Rory said.

"But I mean it. I won't see him if you don't want me to."

"Huh." Kit mumbled as she poured her coffee.

"You know, if there's anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, big or small, then he's out of there."

"Good to know," Rory stated.

"Because you know it's not like I'm desperate. I mean, there are plenty of other guys out there."

"Plenty."

"And it's not like I have to ask permission from my teenager daughters. I mean, this is a courtesy."

"Thanks." Kit said as she reached the stairs.

"OK, so I'm going to be up for a while if you want to get back to me on this," Lorelai yelled so both she and Rory behind her closed door could hear.

"Got it." Kit yelled down the stairs as she reached her bedroom, put the cup of coffee on her messy bedside table, and fell on to it only for a second before she reached for her school bag and pulled out her homework.

* * *

Thanks For Reading. When I first started writing this chapter I wasn't sure about it but by the end I enjoyed it. Comments are Always appropriated.

* * *

Stay Tuned! For Eighteenth-Century Furniture. Two Birthday Parties. And College Plans.

* * *

 **ro781727** \- I'm glad you like Kit, academically her and Rory are different which will become more apparent as time goes by. Kit's just as smart as Rory who is naturally gifted which intelligence but still has to work hard but like you said her area's of interests are different. For her music and languages are one and the same and the way she goes about leaning them is similar. Her passions start there and branch out, her love for Russian Literature comes from a love of the Russian language which comes from Russian composers and Cellist which comes from her Russian cello teacher. I definitely have plans for Kit and Paris. I think Kit more than Rory has a different less innocent perceptive to offer them. Especially later in season 3 with the loss of Viriginity talk (Which I've wrote.) But for right now she's very protective of Rory, even though she understands Rory does have this golden light that can cast a shadow. But she's always going be on Rory's side.


	8. The Sweetest of Sixteen

A/N.

 **Disclaimer**. I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the Characters. I just own Kit Gilmore and any other Character's I've have and will make up along the way.

Thanks to rxenocanaan and the guests all the guest comments I adore them, Thank you for all the follows. 101 I can hardly believe it.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Let me know.**

Im also looking for a Beta, I've never had one before let me know if you're interested.

I Have an Instagram - **FoxFabled** **-** Where I post Fanfiction Edits & Writing updates.

* * *

"Who's crazy Sissy." Kit asked her mother, the four Gilmore girls sat around the dinner table waiting on her grandfather. After their main course of some kind of garlic chicken, their dinner was interrupted by a phone call their grandfather had received, leaving just Rory and Kit to supervise their mother and grandmother.

"That's terrible. Sissy was a good friend of yours." Emily Gilmore scowled at her daughter's immaturity.

"Mom, Sissy talked to her stuffed animals and they answered her." Lorelai countered.

"Let's just start a new topic." Kit suggested trying to defuse the situation, pulling on the sleeves on the navy cardigan she was wearing over the pink pleated dress she was becoming surer and surer she didn't actually like.

"Not possible!"

"She said a new topic, Mom."

"Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line." Her grandmother commented, taking another sip of coffee.

"OK, I'm sorry."

"My daughter. Henny Youngman." Kit and Rory glanced at each other from across the table, trying to find their sniggers as their grandfather finally returned.

"Sorry for that. A little trouble with our China office. Well. What did I miss?" He said, unfolding his napkin, before taking a sip of his coffee

"Mom was being impossible and then she turned into a Jewish comedian." Kit told him with raised eyebrows which he slightly matched with a smile before turning to his wife and daughter.

"Ah. Well, continue."

"Thank you. Where was I?" Emily smiled.

"Uh, Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow." Rory reminded her.

"Yes. So, Girls, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner for you to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our wills." Emily explained.

Kit ears perked up, her grandmother had excellent taste in furniture, often spending the weekend at auctions and antique stores.

"Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece." Richard told them.

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Oh, well, anything you want to leave me is fine," Rory said.

"Nonsense. You should have what you like." Their grandmother stated.

"What about the Armoire in the blue guest room." Kit asked, taking a sip of lemonade ignoring the looks she was getting from her mother, as her grandmother smiled.

"It's a fine eighteenth-Century piece."

"I know, it's beautiful." Kit said dreamily. The first time she attended an auction with her grandmother was a few months before her 11 birthday, both her mother and father had decided to buy her a cello when the music store she'd rented her's from changed management. The first time Kit saw it, restored and second hand. She fell more in love with the large instrument. The whole expedition guide by her grandmother, and a paddle as she so effortlessly bid on the cello and an art deco bar cart.

"So look around and when you see something you like. Stick a post-it on it."

"OK, you two have officially hit a new level of weird, and it seems to be spreading to my daughter," Lorelai said.

Kit just shrugged and went back to daydreaming about styling her house with her grandmothers antique's

"You can pick out things too, you know." Her grandmother told her mother.

"Oh, well now it's way less creepy."

"Did you hear that Richard? Apparently, we're creepy."

"Yes, well, live and learn." He replied.

"I think its lovely you want to leave us your furniture grandma."

"Thank you, Kit."

"Oh cool," Rory exclaimed as the maid brought at tray filled with dessert.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked as bowls of chocolate pudding were put in front of them.

"It's dessert."

"It's pudding."

"Well if you knew what it was why did you ask?" Emily asked.

"You don't like pudding."

"Yes, but you like pudding." She smirked.

"Oh, I love pudding. I worship it." Her mother began, Kit rolled her eyes as she spooned the pudding into her mouth.

"I have a bowl up on the mantel at home with the Virgin Mary, a glass of wine, and a dollar bill next to it."

"I've never had pudding from a crystal bowl before," Rory told them ignoring her mother's pudding rant, turning to her sister with excitement.

"You like the bowl?"

"Mmm," Rory answered mouth full.

"Put a post-it on it when you're done."

Kit chuckled, as her sister agreed, and her grandparents exchanged a look.

* * *

At first, her sister and mother were reluctant to 'post-it' their grandparent's belongings but Lorelai soon turned it into a game. Kit, however, was having a great time deciding what furniture would be classic. And which ones she could pass on because they were trendy.

"So what do we think of this?" Their mother said pointing at the red vase on the coffee table in the living room.

"Where would we put it?" Rory asked.

"Well, hopefully, Grandma and Grandpa won't die for a while." Kit told them as she tagged cherry wood sideboard, thinking how good it would look in her house someday "And Mom can fill out our rooms with junk to fill the hole we'll leave."

Lorelai scowled at her daughter who just shrugged.

"What. You'll need a hobby."

"And a cat or two." She mumbled.

" I could create The Emily and Richard Gilmore Psycho Museum?"

"There you go. It's good to have goals." She smirked at her mother.

"So, how's it going?" Emily Gilmore interrupted.

"Great, just getting ready for the big day."

"Very nice."

"So, um, it's getting late, Mom. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate we should really be going."

"Any special requests for dinner next week?" Their grandmother asked the girls.

"Oh, well -" Rory started

"You see..." Kit almost finished.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute, and girls, why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa..." Lorelai fluttered.

"Very smooth." Kit said as she and Rory left their mother and grandmother in the living room in search of their grandpa.

"Where are you on the books situation. I mean we could take them all and then divide them between us"

"And sell the rest. Or donate them." Rory replied. "This is strange."

"No, it's not." Kit grinned. "You've seen the housewives fight at Miss Kim's." She said with a raised eyebrow. "We're just avoiding that."

Rory beamed at her sister's logic.

Many of their Friday night dinner's ended with a conference to decompress in the car in the driveway. It was more for their mother than for them. Rory and Kit usually have a good time at their grandparents, it wasn't what they'd choose to do on a Friday night but it was the price for Chilton which wasn't the worse of deals.

"So, how would you like two parties this year?"

"You couldn't get her to cave."

"No, but she did agree to make the string quartet to learn "Like A Virgin."

"That's not that hard" Kit said, from the back seat, unbuttoning the top of her navy pea coat, it was true she'd spent many nights trying to perfect pop songs on her cello. She had a whole binder of Pop, Rock and Country music, she'd collected to improve her contemporary cello skills.

"Well, you tried."

"Girls, I promise, Saturday night we'll do it up right at home. A Stars Hollow extravaganza."

"Im sure it will be fine." Kit said, receiving a strange look from her mother.

"Is this party Grandma's having to go to be a big deal?" Rory asked from the front seat, a lot more reserved about the situation than her sister.

"Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbra Streisand will give her final concert...again." Lorelai commented as she started the jeep.

"Uh-huh."

"Now, the Pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However, Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming and they're bringing chips."

"How exciting." Kit said sarcastically pulling on her seatbelt.

"You ask a simple question..." Rory commented.

* * *

Kit Gilmore stood at her locker, her lunch period had just begun Putting her French and Latin books inside, she checked her hair in the mirror she'd attached to the door. She groaned internally at the mess her loose plait had become. Latin had this way of stressing her out to the core. It wasn't as if it was harder than the other languages she studied but her teacher was an impatient man which resulted in lots of running her hands through her hair. Pulling it apart, she re-plaited it before she intended to find Rory at the lunch hall.

"Happy Birthday." A voice she'd come to recognise said.

"It not my birthday," she said, not turning around but moving so she could see his face in the mirror. Tying her hair at the end. She finally glancing around when she head him to say.

"But it will be."

"Eventually, I suppose. That's is how time works. " she teased

"Sooner rather than later" Emmett countered.

"What are you talking about", Kit asked closing her locker door, turning to face him fully almost crashing into him he was standing so close. Pulling out an envelope. Kit's brows scrunched as she read what he handed her. A white card. An invitation. Embossed with the words.

 _'On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and Christine Emma Gilmore._

"I wasn't born until 4.14." She mumbled as she kept reading. She knew her grandmother would go all out for this party if her Christmas parties were to be used as a templet. But to invite Emmett, how did she even know Emmett. Kit glanced around afraid her grandmother had people spying on her.

"You're coming to my birthday party?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." The dark haired boy chuckled leaning close to her, Kit eyes found his.

"Why?" she asked. She watched him stand up straighter, quickly catching the pen that hung around his ear before it hit the ground.

"Isn't that what friends do. My birthdays January 19th for future reference. Ill expect a gift." He teased.

"Good luck with that." She spoke rolling her eyes. While simultaneously wondering what type of gift she could get him. The only boy she'd ever really brought a gift for was Thomas, a pair of red and gold winter she'd found in a thrift store. She'd only brought them as a joke because of his insistence denial regarding his Gryffindorness. She wondered what house Emmett would be sorted into before she realises, he was waiting for her to speak.

"Are we friends? Im so not sure."

"Moving closer towards friendship I personally think. "

"Does that mean you're going to get me a gift."

"Well, my mother did teach me not to show up anywhere uninvited." He grinned, as she grimmest.

"And I assume your parents are going to be there too."

"My father, if you like to meet him," he told her, pulling the sleeves of his shirt back up to his elbows, reviving the pen marks on his wrist.

"Why would I want that." Kit mumbled for she smiled at him sweetly.

"I have to go find my sister and break this news to her _gently._ "

 _"That's one of them"_. Kit head some dark-haired girl in her class say.

 _"My parents are making me go."_ The other one said. Kit rolled her eyes as she walked past them in search of Rory, god only know the internal freak out she was having. Kit secretly hoped she already know not wanting to be the one to tell her.

* * *

When Rory and Kit walked into Luke's Dinner to they found their mother drinking coffee while conversing with grumpy baseball cap wearing owner. Rory had moaned at her sister the whole way home. Once she found out their party invitations had been distributed thought their whole sophomore class her twin was silently seething throughout their last two classes but once they were on the bus home, Kit leaning against her Cello while Rory sat on the chair in front of her not reading the book she had opened on her lap but instead, complaining at the nerve of their grandmother, and Kit just listen, knowing there was little they could do about this party. The best plan was to just try to enjoy it, or at least enjoy all the gift they would get, this sparking another heated discussion about the politeness of accepting gifts from strangers.

"Wow. Nice face you got on there."

"Coffee," Rory said.

"Bad bad?" their mother asked as the girls dropped their bags, Kit leading her Cello against the window before she took a seat.

"I've now used to word 'sucks' so much its lost all meaning to me." Her sister complained as Luke filled their coffee mugs.

"I can attest to that."

"Well, maybe this can cheer you up." Their mother said.

"Hmm," Kit said, mouth full of coffee.

"Just wait." Their mother replied she unzipped one of the garment bags to reveal a tutu skirt.

"Huh."

"What is that?." Rory asked.

"These are our party dresses."

"Did you pick them? I was going to wear the black dress I got for Christmas." Kit wondered.

"Okay, So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a whole three hours of _"Who are you buying that for, Mom? Have you met the girls? Rory and Kit and very different."_ and then finally I talked and she listened and she wound up getting you both something I think you're really going to like."

"Really." The girls said together.

"Yes, Really. And of course she insisted on buying us these dresses but I think I can do something with them to make them better."

"Well. Sounds like you have a good time." Kit said.

"I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma," Rory added.

"Well, it's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't exactly fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do." She said pointing to her eyes. The twins exchanged a look but it was Rory who took the lead when she said.

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah."

"Oh! did you order us pie," Kit asked as Luke brought out two plates, he refilled the girls coffee cups without his usual complaint.

"So I hear you're having a party Saturday."

"Yeah, mom's famous for her blowouts," Rory replied.

"The most famous was their eighth birthday."

"Oh, that was a great time." Kit said tucking into her cherry pie.

"The cops shut us down," Rory said.

"Giving us a taste of years to come." Kit added.

"The cops shut down the birthday party of two eight-year-olds."

"And arrested the clown. Which gave me nightmares for months." Kit said, admitting to her fear of clowns. She remembered being scared of the clown who in her small child like mind was a giant, the red curly wig and makeup freaked her out but the other kids seemed to like it so she pretended to be brave. Until that night when she woke up the whole house with her screams, her mother pulling her from a dream about being eaten by said clown and all his clown friends.

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Luke said with a grimmest as he walked away from the table, coffee pot in hand.

"So, now tell me, why are you all a bunch of lemons today."

"Nothing." Kit said, as she swallowing the last of the pie. "Just prep school drama, the classes are harder, the kids are stranger. You know." Being vague as possible in hopes her mother wouldn't ask for more details.

"Oh honey, it will be alright. You just have to ride it out."

"I know. I Know." Kit brushed off, while Rory drank her coffee.

"Let me see. Maybe we should really embrace the whole tulle thing. Go totally modern Cinderella. What do you think?"

"So excited." Kit said.

"Lucky us," Rory added.

* * *

It was something she had anticipated, being woken up in the middle of the night on the day of her birth. Before she and Rory had their growth spurt in 8th grade. The three Gilmore would snuggle together in their mother's bed, usually in a food coma, or coming down from a sugar high. But since then their mother would wake Rory first, and drag her upstairs into her bed. Before grabbing Kit from across the hall still half asleep.

"Happy birthday, my loves."

"Hey," Rory spoke, as Kit buried her head in her mother's pillows, an inaudible grumble leaving her mouth, as her mother climbed between her children.

"I can't believe how fast you're both growing up."

"Really? Feels slow." She heard Rory say.

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?" She asked the girls, poking Kit's sides, making her smile.

"I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?"

"Im a little annoyed at the speed in which my hair is not growing." Kit replied, turning around to face her mother and sister.

"Happy birthday, Rory." She yawned.

"Happy birthday Kit"

"I wasn't born yet, can I go back to sleep."

"So do I look older?" Rory whispered, ignoring her sisters pleads.

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before 5, you've got yourself a discount."

"When was the last time we went to a Denny's" Kit mused.

"So you know what I think?" Lorelai said, in the cover of darkness with both her daughters bundled together.

"Hmm" Kit mumbled urging her to continue.

"I think you're great girls, really cool kids, the best friends a girl could have."

"Right back at ya," Rory said.

"Aww, thanks, mom." Kit smiled, kissing her cheek.

"And it's so hard to believe at this exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in this exact position..." Lorelai started.

"Oh, here we go," Rory said.

"Can you wake me when I make an appearance." Which earned her a kick from her sisters.

"Ow"

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor" she continued, ignoring her daughter's comments.

"On leave." The girls both finished together.

"On Leave, - Right! And there I was."

"In labor." They finished, trying to hide the giggles.

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite. And then having to do it again when little miss finally decides to come out."

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this," Rory asked.

"Probably not. The probably waited until breakfast" Kit answered.

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me." Their mother continued in her own world.

"But there wasn't" The girls finally giggled.

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

"I love you guys," Rory said.

"Aww, Rory's getting sappy in her old age."

"Our old age."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees Rory's head." Lorelai said continuing her tale.

"So there I was..."

* * *

After falling back to sleep in her mother's bed, Kit woke up to an elbow in her ribs. She left her mother and sister in search of coffee, luckily her mother had thought to put the coffee pot on before she woke her daughters up at 4 am. Just as she was about to take the first sip, the phone rang. Kit groaned, before she realised just who it would be.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." The voiced on the other end of the phone said.

"Hello, father... " Kit said, before saying. "Hold on." Running towards the kitchen and grabbing the blue mug of hot coffee.

"How much coffee have you had this morning," Her father said, once she'd returned, sitting on the floor on the hallway, the receiver in hand.

"I'm on my first cup." She said

"First of many, I'm sure." She chuckled. A deep chuckle that made Kit smile she missed her father dearly. The girls only really saw him on holidays, they'd spend Easter with him in California, sometimes he'd visit on Christmas if his parents had guilt tripped him enough for a visit to Hartford. Last year he flew them to New York with their mother for new years.

"Hmm" she agreed

"Did your mother recall the tale of your birth." He asked.

"Just like every year." He chuckled knowingly.

"It was a special night." He said, then paused, Kit knew he father didn't like to recall the mistakes he'd made, how his parents had treated them and their mother but he's told the twins a similar story to their mothers from his point of view, him sitting in the waiting room alone, until Emily and Richard showed up, then his parents which turned into an argument only for it to end when the twins arrived.

"Sure was."

"Have you opened your gifts yet?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"No." Kit groaned. "Not till tomorrow. Friday night dinner is going full speed ahead which addition of champagne and hors-d'oeuvres and a house full of strangers." She told him. Laughing at her misfortune, he said.

"Okay, here's what you do..."

* * *

" You should not have to go to school today." Lane said as they entered Luke's. Rory took the phone from her once she'd woken up, Kit quickly got dressed. Rory deciding that she would leave early with Kit this Friday. They found Lane at their doorstep bright and early ready for breakfast.

"Have to. Latin test." Rory said as they sat down at their counter. Kit clumsily leading her cello against one of the stools trying not to hit one of the customers.

"Jeez. Every day you guys have a test. When do you have time to learn anything to be tested on?" Lane said.

"Hey, wrong table," Luke said. Kit quickly apologised to the gentleman, she'd hit, before she heard Rory asked.

"Since when is there a right table?

"Since the coffee cake I baked for you and the stupid balloons I blew up are at that table" Luke groaned. "Over there" pointing to the table by the window, littered with coloured balloons.

"Ahh, Luke, you blew up balloons for us" Kit smirked.

"Yep."

"Oh, Luke, you old softie" Rory smiled.

"I count to three, it's gone."

"Thank you," The girls said, moving towards the table, Kit a little slower than Rory and Lane. On their table, a coffee cake sat in the middle two small candles on top. The smile Kit's father had brought her hadn't left her face this morning, even the dreaded party wasn't enough to dampen her mood. Today she was 16 and for whatever clichéd reason Kit was convinced this year would be the best one yet.

"Are you okay?." Lane asked as they broke into the cake.

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm getting old, Lane."

"Isn't it great. We're one year closer to 21." Kit said, dancing in her seat moaning as she took a bite of coffee cake.

"Why are you not a happy as Kit."

"I'm just dreading this whole night. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to see these stupid kids from Chilton every day. But tonight? On our birthday? I've never even talked to most of them. I mean, we've only been going to this school for a couple months." Rory started, digging though the cake with more force than she needed.

"God, they're gonna think we're the biggest freaks and we need our grandma to get people to come to our party."

"It's no worse than being forced to go to a party of two girls you hardly know."

"Easy for you to say, you actually like some of them."

"Only like two or three of them." Kit said. "Four at most."

"But" she continued, "That doesn't mean I want to see them outside out Chilton."

"Well, what did Lorelai say when you told her?"

"We didn't" Rory replied.

"Why not?"

"Because of the pudding." Rory shrugged. Lane looked confused before turning to Kit with her thick eyebrows raised.

"Oh, the pudding. Right, I forgot about the pudding." The small girl said, taking another bite of cake.

Rory left out the breath she was holding before she began to explain.

"Our grandmother served us pudding the other night and then she went shopping with my mom and they didn't fight. I don't know, I mean, they never get along, and now suddenly they're getting along, and I knew that if I told Mom about the invites she'd wig out and call Grandma and that would be the end of the pudding.

"You know you can buy pudding." Lane chuckled.

"It's one night, Rory. It might even be fun." Kit told her, finishing off the last of her coffee.

"Right."

"At least there will be champagne." Kit smirked to which Rory just rolled her eyes and Lane sniggered at the pair.

The bell for the dinner rang, and Kit watched as Rory's face lit up. Desperately she repressed the need to tease her sister, as she sneaked a glance at the leather jacket boy.

 _"Coffee to go, please."_

 _"Here you go."_ She heard Luke say.

"Thanks."

The smile of Rory's face soon matched her sisters as the leather jacket boy mouthed _'Happy Birthday.'_

"Why are you smiling?" Lane asked.

"I'm just thinking about pudding." Rory lied.

While Kit just giggled.

* * *

The school day passed relatively quick in comparison to the rest of this week when the days seemed to pass at a snail pace. Some of the upper class-man in the orchestra wished her a happy birthday. A few people made snide comments about her party, and the Latin test she was dreading wasn't as difficult as she thought. Overall her birthday wasn't as bad as her sister had been convinced it would be. The Gilmore's stood outside their grandparent's house in their school uniforms, ready to get out of them. Just praying their mother had done something with the tutu dresses Emily had brought them.

"Jeez, Mom. Leave some servants for the rest of the neighbourhood." Her mother announced as they entered the lounge. Emily was ordering the servants around with precision as they scurried around like obedient mice.

"There they are, the birthday girls," she said ignoring her daughter's comments.

"Hi, Grandma." They both chirped.

"Wow, you really went all out, Huh?" Lorelai more commented at the sheer number of people moving in and out of the room, carrying candlesticks and silver trays.

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect. What do you think?" she said proudly.

"It looks wonderful grandma." Kit said as she pulled off her navy peacoat before she had time to hand it to her mother in exchange for the garment bag she was holding. A waiter had it draped across his arm.

"Here, girls, go change."

"Okay," Rory said taking the bag.

Kit followed her sister up the stairs to the room their mother had once occupied. Pulling off her blue school blazer, she pulled out her make up bag, unloading it on the vanity table.

"Oh. Okay." Rory said looking at the black strappy dress.

"Which ones which." Kit asked, looking at the dress in her sister's hand before she unzipped the bag she was holding. Inside a similar looking black A-line dress with thicker straps, a layer of the tutu still attached, draped over the shoulder was their mother's sheer olive cardigan.

"This one yours." Kit said Rory, looked relieved as they exchanged dresses.

Keeping her tights on she changed into the dress. Reapplied the make up she wore for school, adding a little more blush and more eyeshadow. She pulled Rory's hair back using the hair clip she found in her mother's drawers, and let her own hair fall down in waves. The girls giggled as they danced through a cloud of perfume before they were ready.

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah," Rory asked, taking a deep breath, and finally letting go of her sister's hand.

"Yeah." Kit smiled.

* * *

They made their way through the party in search of their mother, making polite smiles at the guest their grandmother had invited but hadn't yet seen anyone under 30.

"Here," Lorelai said as she handed the girls a drink once they found her sitting by the bar.

"What is it?"

"A Shirley Temple."

"And what are you drinking." Kit said, taking a sip of the TK.

"A Shirley Temple Black" replied.

"Can I have one of those?" Kit asked, taking a whiff of her mothers to drink before she moved it away from her with a shake of her head.

"Strong?" Kit smirked.

"I got your Good Ship Lollipop right here, mister. So do you want something to eat?"

"Not yet."

"Everything smells funny," Rory said.

"There you are. Come, there are some people I want you to meet." Their grandmother said appearing out of nowhere, pulling the twins in the direction of several of their grandparent's friends. They were handed envelopes that were probably filled with checks by several men their grandfather was talking to. By their conversation Kit guest, they were men he worked with. The whirlwind of it all made the girls head spin. They exchanged a look of confusion, Rory leaving to find where their mother had gone off too, While Kit found a dark corner to open the heavy book-shaped present her grandfather had given her with a smile.

* * *

The dark haired teen was nursing her second glass of champagne. Using the just take it without hesitation technique her father had explained to her this morning, as she took a moment from saying thank you when people handed her checks and answering the same questions about Chilton, or watching people try to avoid commenting on her parents. When he approached her, she didn't hear him as much as feel his presence, clutching the original Russian War and Peace her grandfather had gifted her. She didn't want to put it down scared one of the many people here would spill something on it. In her 16 years on this earth Kit had very few precious items, her mother was more hoarder than pack rat and sure she had a lot of things but this gift was special, just like the Black Taylor Electro Acoustic guitar her father brought her on her 13th birthday or the silver band ring her mother gave her two Christmases ago.

Glancing sideways, she could feel her cheeks flush a little when she saw him, the freckles he shared with his sister dancing across his cheeks. The landscape in front of them never seemed more interesting and Kit wondered why this boy who she'd seem no more than twice could make her blush.

"Why are you here." she's asked aloud before she had a chance to stop herself, knowing he would say his parents knew her grandparents and he'd been urged to come to the party of his fathers friend. She couldn't imagine why anyone under 30 would want to be here. At least the music wasn't bad, the string quartet was actually pretty good. The cellist Ma she spoke to briefly earlier, as she found herself wondering if she would ever play at a dinner party, she wondered how much they were being paid. Maybe it wasn't such a bad gig, she must remember to asked her grandmother for their information.

"I came with my sister, our fathers is out of town. he said pulling her out of thoughts, he sipped his drink and Kit mimicked him. "She's around here somewhere."

"And you stayed" she questioned, maybe he could hear the defeat in her voice, his blue eyes found her own when he said

"I wanted to meet you."

Kit blushed under his gaze but put on her hostess' voice, putting her hand out for him to shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. McCrae " his handshake was firm, but welcoming he smirked when he said

"Colin"

"Colin" Kit whispered a blush reached her checks again once she realised what she said, letting go of his hand before he felt how flush they'd become. Taking another sip of champagne Kit wasn't sure if it was helping her confidence or not.

"I think we've meet before." Now it was Kit's turn to smirk, her eyes narrowing on his face, a boyish grin, eyes a shade darker than hers, dark brown hair a little shaggy. He was clean shaven but kit could picture him with stubble. She looked him up and down. The suit he was wearing fit him just right, exposing what Kit could only imagine was under the navy lapels.

"I think I would remember" she smiled.

"Christmas party. Maybe 4 years ago" she watched him squint his eyes, Kit Could feel her ears burn at the memory (and thank god she wore her hair down). One that she willed herself to forget.  
"You played the cello, a couple of people cried." Kit could see it now a couple of 13-year-old misfits watching her play in a sea of grown-ups and eggnog, as her grandmother forced her in that special Emily Gilmore way to play the only festive cello piece she knew.

"I don't remember that" she saw his eyes flash something that could be seen as disappointment, smirking she said

"And I definitely don't remember that itchy dress my grandmother made me wear." Finishing the last of her champagne, the buzz she was feeling was certainly made this night better.

He smiled knowingly

"Buried huh."

"In the back of my closest with a flock of ballerinas"

* * *

Kit hadn't intended to kiss him. One minute they were talking about Switzerland and Yale the next her mouth was brushed against his, tasting the mint candy he'd been eating, to mask the scotch. it wasn't until he bit her lip that she realised what she'd was doing. That she had had her hands clasped in his lapels. He looked so serious just smirking at her like he knows all of her secrets. But then he laughed, not a chuckle but a laugh; an amazing, exhilarating laugh. Kit smiled to herself thinking how good he looked smiling. She couldn't stop staring at his lips. She realised she hadn't been listening, than her mouth was on his. Kissing him like he's on fire and she must put it out. Pushing back the voice inside her. The sensible Kit the one who wears plaid and looks perky. The one that sounds more like Rory than Lorelai. The one now screaming stop. Perhaps it was the champagne or the birthday that made her this bold. Maybe it was just Kit wanted him at that moment, so she took him. Smoothing her hands down his chest she pulled away. Her throat burning. His eyes glassy. Kit smiled more in shock before saying.

"I'm sorry." Blushing under his gaze, avoiding it she ran her hands through the back of her hair. Why had she done that kissed him, a stranger. Hazel's brother. The one person at Chilton she didn't want to snap out of that warped Stepford way, prep schools had.

She wanted to kiss this boy who name she'd only just learn't but could make her blushed. Her mind began to wonder. That he's hot as Paris Hilton would say. That he's more than cute, after a kiss like that hot is all that comes to mind. That a guy like this most definitely has a girlfriend or something to that effect and how she can't just go around kissing strangers. He was playing with the ends of her hair, looking puzzled before their moment was interrupted, they could hear her sister yelling. Mumbling that she was sorry again she turned to leave. He caught her wrist. His thumb running over the silver bracelet she wearing. Torching him again sent shocks through her as he looked into her eyes like no one had before with a hunger. With want. With desire.

"Don't ever apologies for kissing me."

Before kissing her once more, soft and sweet on the corner of her mouth.

"Kit"

She smirked as he made his way through the large doors. It's felt like minutes passed before she snapped out of her daze. Clutching the book in her hand in search of her sister. Quite ready to defuse any situation she found her in.

 _"She didn't ask us or tell me."_ Kit heard as she entered the room, the smiled she had all day definitely wouldn't leave now.

"What happened." She asked as she joined her mother and sister on the bed.

"I yelled at grandma."

"What." Kit laughed in shocked. "Why."

"All the kids from Chilton are here. I ran into Tristan who was his usual self." Kit nodded understanding. ".. And then she wanted to give a speech to my guest. I don't even know a single person here"

"Oh expect Paris whose also here for reasons what I will never understand."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you."

"Where were you anyways," Lorelai asked.

Kit's smile faded fast as she shrugged and said.

"Talking to the string quartet."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Chilton kids."

"Because you were happy. I mean, it's not very often that there's peace between the two of you. We didn't want to screw everything up." Rory shrugged.

"Girls, I appreciate you wanting you wanting Mom and me to get along but you shouldn't keep stuff like that from me."

"I feel terrible. I mean, I've never yelled at her before."

"Listen, you'll apologise, all will be forgotten. You'll see. Man. It's like time has stood still in this room." Their mother said comforting Rory.

"It must be weird for you to be in this room now."

"It's very pretty, and... Pink." Kit added.

"Yeah, it was weird for me to be in this room then." Pointing to the Victorian dollhouse in the corner she said. "You know, they gave this to me with the glass on."

"I now officially know what it feels like to have grown up here."

Kit laughed.

"You're so dramatic."

"It's not official until you're huddled in the corner eating your hair."

"Do you remember your last birthday here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. We had just had a fight and I was lying on the bed just like you are now."

"What did you fight about?"

"Well, I was pregnant."

"Well, at least that wasn't the cause of tonight little discussion." Kit said with a chuckle.

"I said something at the table about the pate smelling like Clorox and one thing led to another and I wound up here. I hadn't told anybody yet about me. And the two of you. I didn't even know there was two of you."

"That must have been really hard on you."

"Yeah. I remember when I finally told them, it was the only time they ever looked small to me."

"I guess I'd better go find Grandma."

"Mmm. Give her a minute."

"There you are!" Their grandmother interrupted, poking her head through the door.

"She'll find us." Her mother finished.

"You are all being very rude. This isn't my birthday party, you know."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Grandma."

"Honestly, the way you act."

"Grandma, I just want to -" Rory started

"We'll talk about this later. Now go."

* * *

The next day, Rory woke Kit from her very intense dream way too early, to ask if she wanted to go to the college fair at Chilton. She did not, however with her dream interrupted she bundled down the stairs in search of coffee.

"No, I've gotta get going." She heard Rory say as she walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Where?" Her mother asked as Kit hugged Sookie hello, thanking her for the sweet smell of cinnamon.

"The college fair is this morning."

"So you're going to get yet another Harvard brochure?"

"I just want to see if they've changed the pictures."

"Weirdo."

"I'll be back in plenty of time to help you both decorate."

"Speak for yourself," Kit said tearing through her cinnamon roll.

"No, this is your party. You do not work. You lounge and mock those who are. Have I taught you nothing?"

"I get it." Kit said,

"Sorry. I'll try to be better. Bye."

"OK, bye-bye," Sookie called after her.

"What are you doing?" her mother asked, as Kit began to pull envelopes out of her purple fluffy dressing gown.

"Counting all the money I've received from strangers." She shrugged.

"I figure its only strange if it's in singles... These" she said fan them out.

"Are checks." Her mother laughed. She hadn't opened any of them except the one her grandfather had given her, winked his eye and told her to put it towards her plans for a car.

"What are you going to do with all this money you have required daughter mine."

"Buy a car."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Missy Patty yelled above the music and crowd. Half of the population of Stars Hollow were crammed into their house. Sookie had provided a wonderful spread of the girl's favourite foods prepared to a gourmet standard. Crunchy coconut shrimp, mini burgers and potato salad.

Kit opened the card from her father, cover in peas with smiling faces that read 'Hap pea Birthday.' She chuckled, as her mother brought out the gifts two rectangle boxes where put down in front of the twins.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Lorelai and a few partygoers chanted.

Rory and Kit exchanged a look before tearing in the pink glitter paper.

"No!" Rory yelled over the music as they revived an iBook each.

"Mom"

"They're from your father and I.." She told them with a smile as Rory launched herself at their mother. The laughter became infectious.

"You like it?. You can take it back."

"No, it's perfect. Thank you." Kit said as she peppered kissed on her face.

"Do you have the right colour, Kit's is blue and Rory your is the orange one."

Sookie brought out a cake with the faces on it, a baby photo of them. Wrapped around other.

"OK! On three 'cause I'm gonna drop it. OK, One, two -"

Happy Birthday erupted from the crowd, Kit grabbed on to Rory's hand as they leaned down

"Make a wish."

Blowing out the candles Kit knew she had everything she could need right here so she wished for something she wanted.

"All right, everybody, I need your attention, your attention please." She yelled, jumping up on the couch.

"This is a very serious moment. Two priests, a rabbi, and a duck -" Her mother started.

"Mom." Rory groaned.

"All right, I'm kidding...Um, I would like to propose a toast to the two things in my life that are always good, always sweet, and without whom I would have no reason to get up in the morning. My loves.

To Kit and Rory."

"Happy birthday." The crowd cheered.

"С днём рождения!" _Happy Birthday._ Peter said beside her.

"And in honour of these very special girls, I now invite you all to help me eat their faces." As Sookie handed Rory a knife, she tiled her hand and said.

"There's something ever strange about hacking into your self."

"I'll do it."Kit chirped, taking the knife from Rory and cutting off her chubby neck.

"Ouch," Rory yelled into her ear, making her jump.

"Jeez, who the hell are ringing the bell? It's a party! Get your ass in here!" Lorelai yelled the third time the doorbell rang. Kit stopped her plans to cover his sisters face in the icing because she was distracted by grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I can't believe you're here." Kit said, bouncing up to them with the biggest smile.

"I'm so glad you came," Rory said having invited them last night after their grandmother had just all but refused to forgive her for the scene she caused at the party.

"Hey, no tie?" Kit smirked glancing at her grandfather.

"I thought I'd mix it up a little."

"Grandma, look," Rory said showing her the silver bracelet TK she was wearing, it was silver and from Tiffany and Co, something in between the cheap plastic her mother wanted and the pearls her grandmother wanted. Kit showed her the matching necklace she opened earlier.

"Why, they look lovely."

"Thank you, Grandma."

"Come I want you to meet everyone," Rory said ushering them from the foyer into the living room.

"Everyone, these are our grandparents." Kit announced.

"Hi." Everyone said all at once.

"Hello." Their grandfather replied deep and polite.

"Lorelai," Emily said taking a different turn.

"Emily, Dad."

"Lorelai, you look well."

"I'm Patricia LaCosta. We just love your daughter and granddaughters."

"Thank you." Their Grandmother smiled.

"My God, you're a tall specimen of a man. Must be all that good air in Hartford." Miss Patty flirted.

"Mom, Dad, can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, no, Mom, you're going to need one and I have wine glasses that say "Holiday Inn" on them."

"Stoli on the rocks with a twist."

"Right," Lorelai said defeated, Kit and her grandfather exchanged a look, as she saved him from the clutches of Miss Patty.

"Grandpa this is my Cello teacher Peter Yogorov, Peter this is my Grandfather Richard Gilmore." Kit said introducing the two men, as they shock hands Peter said.

"Your Granddaughter is a beautiful cellist, your very lucky" it wasn't a surprise to Kit he was saying such a thing, Peter had this amazing ability to praise her to everyone after year and year of hard work the two of them were both as proud of each other.

" I know" he replied.

* * *

"Grandpa?" Kit called out as they left the house and rounded the porch to find her grandfather sitting on the outdoor furniture.

"Kit, what a lovely party."

"I brought you something to read."

"Oh." He smiled.

"It's not the Wall Street Journal, although I suppose its the classical music equivalent," she said handing him this month of The Strad, "There an interesting article on how to eliminate tension in the bow arm."

"Well I appreciate this, thank you."

* * *

"Oh, Morey, you remember the time the girls decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring?"

"I sure do."

"How old were they then, sugar?"

"I think they were about 10."

"Hey, all I know is that it matched the description"

"Are you eating my face." Kit asked Thomas as she sat down next to him.

"It's not like I haven't done it before." Kit's mouth hung open for a beat before she reached for the folk and his plate. Stuffing the vanilla sponge with raspberry filling, into her mouth. She smiled at him with full cheeks.

"I don't think deserve your present just for that."

"You started it." She replied as she swallowed the last bit.

"Here," he said pulling a card out his back pocket, a little squished.

"Thanks..." she said, opening the envelope.

"This is a gift receipt for a paint job."

"Yeah." He replied.

"I don't have a car."

"But you will... eventually."

"Thank you."

"I'm still crushed beyond belief that they quit their ballet lessons."

"Oh, not me. Miss Perfect Work Ethic would prance around this room 24 hours a day." Their mother said point to Rory.

"And I still stunk."

"I can vouch for that," Lane added.

"That's not true!" Miss Patty argued

"She was pretty bad," Morey said.

"No, don't you listen to them. Kit had much more coordination but as soon as she got that cello in her hand it became attached to her"

Kit laughed first, at Rory's shocked expression but soon she followed.

"Hey, so you guys leaving? The mud wrestling starts in ten minutes." Lorelai said as she and Kit joined Rory on the porch with their grandparents.

"Good night, Lorelai. We had a lovely time." Their grandmother said she kissed the twins on twice on the cheek.

"And with a straight face, you said that." Their mother smiled.

"I'd have that chimney inspected if I were you," Richard interjected.

"I'll get right on that, Dad."

"For Fez," he said handing pulling out two envelopes. "For your car."

"But Grandpa, you already took care of that."

"Fez is a very large city," he told Rory before he turned to Kit and said.

"And I expect whichever car you buy to have a thorough service."

"Yes, sir." She smiled.

As they watched their grandparents leave, Rory turned to her sister and said.

"So..."

"Food fight?" Kit finished.

Turning to their mother she laughed.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Thanks For Reading. Comments are Always appropriated. Let Me Know What you Think about Colin, About Emmett.

* * *

Stay Tuned! For First Kisses and Gossip Sessions, .

* * *

 **ro781727 -** Rory and Kit will always be twins and close even when the don't agree. They will make different decisions and mistakes that the other won't always understand but they'll always be there for each other. That doesn't mean they won't have squabbles like all sisters.


	9. 9 You Kiss, I'll Tell

A/N I have no excuse. Writer's block is a real thing. Life Happens.

* * *

"Kit. Kit" She heard at the same time as thumping, as someone came bouncing up the stairs. The dark-haired girl jumped off her bed.

"Merde." Shit She spat out as the navy nail polish fell to the floor, she grabbed it quickly ruining her freshly painted nails and failing to stop her fleecy mustard blanket from being covered in small blue splotches. The door swag open, hitting the wall only to be pushed back by her larger winter coat. Rory stumbled pushing it once again before she came into full view, her navy coat still buttoned up, her hair a little windswept.

"What wrong?" she asked looking her sister up and down checking for injuries pointlessly as her coat hiding all her skin.

"I got kissed!" Rory announced before she noticed the box in her hand. "And I shoplifted." Blinking twice, the smile on Kit's face was immediate.

"Wait. What. By…" she started before gesturing a giant, waving her hands spartanly above her head ".. Just... Just Now?"

Rory nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked pushing her sister down on the bed by her shoulders

"Have you taken a breath"

"Hmm huh."

"Good... Good." She said biting her lip trying to spot herself from giggling while trying to slow down her sister's brain from the inevitable explosion before she had all the details.

"Tell me everything!" Kit squealed as she bounced on the blue patchwork quilt unable to control her facial muscles.

"It happened so fast. I was just standing there-" Rory began.

"At Doose's?"

"On aisle three."

"He kissed you at the market?" she asked crossed-legged on the bed, as she leaned closer to her sister as if they were still whispering in the dark about things they shouldn't.

"Yes."

"Aisle three"

"That's a good aisle." Kit spoke as she pondered what Rory had said.

Rory chuckled, pulling off her coat, and heavy backpack, letting then fall on Kit's carpet with a dull thud all while she held on to the box of cornstarch.

"What defines a good aisle." She asked sitting crossed legged in front of her sister.

"Any aisle you get kissed in by a cute boy in a leather jacket. Obviously." Kit told her pushing the sleeves of her white shirt above her elbows.

"Oh my God."

"Here. We. Go." She smiled.

"I can't breathe."

"Okay... Come on." Kit said pulling her sister down so her head was now resting on her lap.

"Oh my god. He kissed me!" Rory all but yelled, trying to pull her self up only to find herself unable to.

"Was it good?" Kit prodded as she ran her fingers through her twin's hair, trying to calm her down a little.

"Do you like him?"

"Is this a thing? What kind of a thing?" She asked looking down at Rory, who grimaced with every question.

"Kit" Rory whined.

"Okay, okay.." She retreated petting Rory's head.

"How about this, you tell me all about kissing leather jacket boy."

"Dean."

"Deeeaan.," she said testing his name in her mouth.

"..And I'll tell you about the streamy kiss I got on our birthday."

"At grandma's," Rory asked, sitting from her sister's lap almost hitting her in the face.

"Uh Huh." Kit mumbled, biting her hand.

"Was it the cellist? he was like 30 Kit." Rory scolded.

"It wasn't the cellist." She replied shaking her head.

"As if." She said doing her best impersonation of Cher.

"Who was it."

"Ah ah ah…" she smirked wagging her finger in front of her sister "You first."

"So... " She started as she repositioned herself on the bed.

"I go into the store and he offers me a soda." Rory's eyes becoming lighter, her smiling never fading as she recalls the kiss she'd just received.

"And then he puts two behind his back and he asks me to pick one.."

"…and then he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Kit replied before Rory had finished talking.

"I think so."

"You think so?" Kit groaned, flopping down on the bed.

"I'm not sure." She flopped down next to her younger sister.

"What happened then." Sitting up, pulling her Happy Sunshine cushion with her.

"I said thank you."

"Of course you did" Kit chuckled "You're so polite."

"Okay. Your turn." She said snatching the pillow from her, Kit groaned, flopping back down as dramatically as she could.

"I kissed Hazel, brother." She said quickly.

"Hazel" Rory spat out. "…Your friend, the Violinist."

"Yep."

"Wow"

"It was Wow. It was like Boom Kiss Wow." She swooned.

"Why."

"I don't know…" she whispered. "I just did. I wanted to… I can't explain it." She dismissed.

"Interesting." Rory mused as she laid her head down on Kit's pillow.

"You had your first kiss." Kit said turning to her.

"Yeah."

"It'll just get better."

Starring wordlessly as she watched her sisters logical, list-making brain process the information. Kit could practically hear the thoughts organise themselves into the various colour coded filing cabinets, chuckling when she finally said with dreamy eyes

"It was perfect."

* * *

"I have to tell mom." Rory finally said, breaking the silence as the October afternoon sun shined through up the wall displaying the HG Wells Time Machine poster Rory brought her for her birthday last week, and on to the cream carpet.

"Can you bring me a soda." Kit said as she realised she should probably start her homework, or at least practice her new Cello piece instead of almost falling asleep in her school uniform.

"I can't," Rory whispered, chucking her coat almost hitting her sister in the process before it fell to the floor.

"Sure you can. Just open the fridge" She joked.

"Mom doesn't know about Dean," Rory told her to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"So tell her."

"The last time the subject of boys came up it got very ugly."

Kit sighed.

"Right because you were willing to throw away your future for a boy. One you didn't even know at the time."

"Alright, I was dumb. I admit." She smiled.

"She doesn't need to know it was him." Kit added trying to measure her.

"She'll know."

"Yeah, she would." Kit scooted down her bed and all but fell off the end. Finding the Blade Runner soundtrack, She dropped the needle on the record player, the music blaring out before she readjusted the volume.

"Just tell her, she is excited for you. She was excited for me."

"She teased you. Why don't you tell her about your Hazel's brother birthday kiss." Rory argued back, her eyebrows raising in that way that told Kit she'd done something bad.

"I can't tell her. I practically kissed a stranger." She said as if it was obvious. Surely her sister should know something like that.

"No, I did kiss a stranger."

"Please tell me you know his name," Rory said.

"Yes, Rory. I know his name. It's Colin." She replied her eyes rolling.

"What about Emmett?"

"What about Emmett?"

"I thought you liked him."

"I never said that." Kit answered quickly, gathering her French homework from her messenger bag. Pulling out books and loose pieces of paper, along with her battered copy of Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy she needed to read at school to keep her from exploding at her idiotic classmates.

"You didn't have to." She mumbled.

"I don't… I don't... I barely know him."

"True. But you do like kissing strangers."

"Ferme ta bouche" Shut up.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when Kit and Rory decided to stop trying to navigate their french vocab. Rory more than Kit who was helping her sister immensely in her own opinion. Rory deciding they should move on to English after her sister teased her one to many time in a foreign language as a way to 'teach' her. Leaving the mess of books she'd return to later, the twins bounced down the stairs, only to hear their mother getting more and more frustrated on the phone.

"Rusty, great. Listen, my fridge is making this weird sound. It's like a high-pitched - you know what - actually, is Jerry still there?"

"OK, here is the deal. You will send som.."  
"So. Are they coming tomorrow" Kit asked?

"Nope." Her mother replied as she took a deep breath. " Monday, between three and eight. I am completely useless."

"Sorry" Kit said as Rory rejoined the conversation, her English book replacing the box of cornstarch she'd been unusually attached to since this afternoon.

"Oh my god!"

"Look at this place. It a sty!" Lorelai said pointing around at the messy kitchen. "Now I'm crabby, 'I'm crabby and useless."

"Stupid fridge! Stupid fridge guys. Uhh! I hate my life."

Exchanging a look with her sister told her this was definably not the time to bring up anything related to boys or kissing. No this was the time to band together and clean their house. Kit ran up the stairs to turn off her record player while Rory turned on the radio downstairs. Avril Lavigne blasting through the kitchen as the three Gilmore danced their way to cleaner space.

* * *

"Okay, just one more time," Lane asked. The three teenagers were dressed as Pilgrims in the centre of town working at the canned goods drive. Once Rory had told Lane about her kiss, their small Asian friend was just as ecstatic as Kit had been.

"I've been telling you this story for an hour. It doesn't get dirty." Rory told her laughing off her embarrassment "Kit's story is way dirtier."

"It is not.." Kit said, handing a customer a receipt for their donation. "Thank you" she smiled.

The two teens looked her way with a look of disbelief.

"I can't help it. I'm obsessed and while Kit grabbing the lapels of a stranger and kissing them in a large mansion…"

"Kit did not do that. Stop trying to turn my life into some cheesy drugstore paperback" She told them.

"I know Dean."

"You do." Kit asked.

"Well, not well but I know what he looks like, I'm totally living vicariously through you."

"Why? You got kissed last weekend. Remember? You told me. That guy your parents set you up with. The one with the Lincoln Continental." Rory told her.

"Okay let's do little compare and contrast here. You get kissed on the mouth by a cute, sexy guy you really like."

"And I get kissed on the forehead by a theology major in a member-only who truly believes that rock music leads to hard drugs," Lane added.

"All while Kit is running around instigating steamy kisses in backrooms with hot seniors strangers."

"Fair enough." Rory shrugged, while Kit rolled her eyes.

"Okay how much do you know about leather jacket boy anyways?" she asked her sister.

"Well, let's see. Dean. Is from Chicago, which you know." Lane answered.

"I do."

"He likes Nick Drake and Liz Phair and the Sugarplastic and he's deathly allergic to walnuts."

"Walnuts — bad got it" Rory pondered.

"Now, he had a girlfriend in Chicago."  
"A girlfriend?" she choked.  
"Her name's Beth and they went out for about a year but they split amicably before he left and now she's dating his cousin. Which he doesn't feel too weird about because he doesn't think they were really in love."  
"Beth"

"Rory. People have a past that is a thing. Don't freak out. I wouldn't worry about it." Kit tried to reassure her sister.

"How'd you get all this information."

"Through his best friend, who, by the way, is really cool. So once you get settled with Dean, Do you think you could ask him about Todd?"

"Todd Forman - is not cool." Kit mumbled, remembering the freshman winter formal she went to last year with Thomas and how Todd tried and failed to spike the punch.

"So is this a thing, are you going to be boyfriend/girlfriend." She asked Rory shrugged. Than blushed. Kit chuckled.

"Now, Todd also said that Dean hasn't been able to talk about anything but you for weeks!" Kissing her best friend on the forehead Rory bounced up ecstatic.

"Stop it, you're giving me Patrick Cho flashbacks."

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Rory called out as she speaks in front of Kit, the two of them were late to meet their mother at Luke, mainly due to Lane's insistence in rehearing their tales of kissing but also the actual reasons why the twins were currently dressed up as if they were in 4th grade thanksgiving play.  
"Oh, hey. Save your apologies for the Indians, missy." Their mother ribbed sitting at the counter.  
"People are really in a giving mood today. The horn of plenty is packed." Rory sat as she sat down, Kit taking the seat the other side.  
"That's great. Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"No can I get a coke. Please, Luke. Thank you." Kit said all in one breath.  
"We have to get right back," Rory told her, leaning over their mother to face Kit, her eyebrows telling Kit she wouldn't weasel her way out of this, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh, really? I thought we were all having lunch today."

"We can't. We're one Pilgrim short. I only have a couple of minutes." Rory told her as Kit tried to hide the yawn approaching, slightly regretting the decisions to not have coffee.  
"Oh. You've been really busy lately." Lorelai told them. Kit shrugged her mouth full of coke.  
"Yeah. I guess it's that pre-end-of-the-year rush" Rory answered.  
"I mean, we haven't even really talked in a couple of days."  
"What do you want to talk about?" Kit asked.  
"I don't know. Anything."  
"OK. Did you read that article in the newspaper about the polar ice caps melting?" Rory started.  
"Yeah, yeah. Ooh, big deal."

"I finally feel like I've caught up at school, only took most of the semester." Kit said as her mother eyed her knowingly. The tall teen hides her smirk behind the straw in her mouth, her gaze falling to Rory. Letting out the breath she was holding before she said.  
"Fine. You pick the subject."

"Oh, Ok, great." She started. The twins exchanged a look.

"I was watching General Hospital the other day." This caused both girls to raise their eyebrows, their mother didn't seem to notice however as she continued.

"You know, they have a new Lucky 'cause the old Lucky went to play something where he could have a real name." Nodding along, Kit was more than curious to see where their mother was going with this.

"So the old Lucky had this girlfriend, Liz, who thought that he died in a fire. So then they bring on this new Lucky and you're all like "OK, I know that's not the old Lucky because the new Lucky has way more hair gel issues" but still, Liz was so upset about his supposed death that you could not wait to see them kiss, you know?"

"What!" Kit asked, unable to contain her laughter any longer.  
"When do you have time to watch General Hospital?" Rory asked.  
"OK, let's get back to the point."

"Which is. What. Exactly…" Kit asked.

"What do you think about the whole Liz/Lucky kissing thing?" she asked the girls.

"Is the new Lucky cuter than the old Lucky, the old Lucky was pretty cute." Kit answered as she slurped the last of her coke, a small piece of ice shooting its way to the back of her throat, the rest of the ice dancing around the bottle of the glass.

"Hmm. Rory —" she asked turning to her eldest daughter.  
"Look, can we finish this very meaningful conversation later? I promised Lane I'd get right back."  
"OK, I'll see you later."  
"OK. Bye."

"Bye."

"I erm. Have to go. Too." Kit said jumping out of her seat and after her sister.

"Kit" She heard her mother say, turning on her heels she avoided her mother's eyes.

"Nothing. I gotta go." She yelled from the door of the diner.

* * *

Kit hadn't said anything to her mother, well she had said things, she rambled on about eighteenth-century French poetry and even asked her to tell her again about the 'Lucky' General Hospital situation but her mother just gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it and Kit quickly shut up before she said something she wasn't supposed too. It made a very awkward dinner.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Rory called out as she entered through the front door.

"Oh thank god." Kit breathed out.

"Oh, hey, no big deal. We left you some Chinese in the fridge." Lorelai told her.  
"OK."  
Lorelai got up from the kitchen table, following Rory to the fridge, Kit tried not to snigger as her mother got as close as possible and loudly whispered

"So… Kissed any good boys lately."

"Not really sure he's a good boy." Kit commented, not really focused on the French translation homework in front of her.  
"It wasn't me." She added as she saw the look her twin gave her. One of betrayal.

"I swear, I wouldn't do that." She assured her sister, her mother, however, gave her a look she didn't care for either.

"I mean I didn't know anything." She flustered. "I mean.. this isn't about me, let's get back to the topic at hand. It was Mrs Kim, what a gossip… Shocking I know." She smirked.

"Of course," Rory mumbled.

"So, he's cute." Their mother asked.

"Yeah, he is," Rory answered.

"Can he spell?"  
"Does that matter" Kit mumbled.

"He can spell and read. How long have you known?" Rory answered choosing to ignore her sister.

"Since this morning. You didn't think you were gonna be able to keep it a secret, did you? You were making out in the market."

"We weren't making out. It was just one kiss."

"Yeah, well by the time that gets to Miss Patty's it's a scene from 9 1/2 Weeks."

"You've known all this time? At Luke's? Here?"  
"Yeah."  
"You could have said something."  
"Now, funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."  
"So…" Rory asked.  
"So…"  
"What now?"

"Now? Nothing?" Her mother struggled. Rory caught her sister's eye behind her mother, Kit just struggled. This was uncharted territory when Kit had her first kiss at first she didn't tell her mother now afraid of how she would react like Rory was but because she didn't know how she felt about it. About Thomas and his soft and familiar lips. She didn't even tell Rory until 3 days later. What happened when her mother found out wasn't so much a lecture as another awkward bird and the bees talk she didn't want or need.  
"No? No lecture about kissing a boy?"  
"Why? Did you do it wrong?"

"No...I don't think."

"You don't think so, I'm sure it was great." Kit commented.  
"I didn't love the way I found out, but you're getting older. It happened with Kit" she said pointed over her shoulder.

"These things are bound to happen occasionally. Actually, I think it's great."

"No, you don't." Kit corrected.  
"Yes, I do. I'm thrilled." Her mother said turning to face her the lips holding a tight line.

"Thrilled?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're completely weirded out by this aren't you?"

"No. You're crazy. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"What a completely normal reaction." Kit smirked.

"You don't seem fine. You seem the complete opposite of fine."

"You do seem a little…" Kit smiled gesturing her hands  
"Well, you're projecting that on me because you don't want to think that I'm fine when I am, as I have said, fine."

"OK."

"Cool"

"Never been finer."  
"Great well I guess we're all fine about Rory kissing boys then." Kit chuckled.

"Boy, Just one boy," Rory said giving her a shut up or ill spill your secrets look, as she sat down as spilt the contents of the Chinese take out on to a plate.

* * *

The door slamming alerted Kit to the return of her housemates. A loud growl escape her mouth and echoed around her room she wanted nothing more than to watch a movie with her two favourite people but she had reading to do. Reading and translating and reading and more translating. This is what her life was now. Just a combination of French and Russian words, rattling around her head. She hadn't even had time to practice her Cello today which was always a priority. Her teacher at Chilton didn't seem to understand there are only so many hours in a day and Kit couldn't help but feel like she was always just trying to catch up to her classmates. They are no way Tristen Dugrey does 4 hours of homework a night, and Paris probably spends hours and hours updating her software.

"Urhhh." was the sound she made as her head hit her desk.

"Kit" she heard Rory yell up the stairs. Without much of fight, Kit abandons her homework and made her way downstairs.

"Sup," she said in greeting. "I don't know why I said that just ignore me."

Her mother did, moving past her towards the kitchen. Kit followed her, diverting to Rory's room.

"What's going on."

"Dean's coming over," Rory told her, pulling out clothes from her closest.

"What. Why." Kit asked, her sweatpants and t dye shirt were not appropriate for anyone who wasn't blood-related. Actually, anyone, who lived in her house she could just imagine her grandmother's heart attack at her lack of effect.

"Our mother invited him," Rory said. Sorting through the mess she'd now made.  
"This was supposed to be a simple night. Watch the movie, eat junk, go to bed feeling sick. End of story." Rory started.

"So you did get the movie."

"Yep, Now I'm supposed to look pretty and girly, which is completely impossible because I'm gross and I have nothing to wear."  
"Do you want some help?" Kit asked.  
"No"…"yes."  
"OK. Uh...let's see." Kit hummed, sorting through the clothes on her bed.

"Try this." She said handing Rory a Burgundy henley.

"And wear those Jeans. Pull your hair down."

"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"This says 'hello, I'm cute and cool and too smart to let that take up too much of my time, but also relaxed since this is something I just threw on even though it looks fantastic on me.'" Kit smiled.  
"How'd you do that?" Rory asked. Kit just shrugged.

"I've been staring at that top for ten minutes. It was just a top. You walked in and in three seconds, it's an outfit."

"We have the same colouring, I know what looks good on you. Plus I know for you it's about how you feel not how you look." Kit said.  
"How do I do this.?" Rory asked sitting down on her bed.

"Do what."

"This whole guy thing. I mean I've watched you when you talk to guys, I mean you walked up to strangers and kiss them." Rory said.

"Shhh" Kit hushed her sister her hand finding her mouth.

"Stop saying it like that. There was lots of talking, about Yale and travel and prep schools and other stuff before the …"

"I'll never be able to do that. Trig, I can do. But boys and dating? Forget it. I'm a total spaz."

"Okay, listen to me. You're a person, he's a person too. Just a little different in some places."

"Kit"

"Sorry, But it the talking you get used to, you become more comfortable and before you know it you'll be able to just talk to him like you talk to me. Ish"

"Ish."

"Ish." She smiled, adjusting her sister top.

"The flirting part works with strangers but with this boy." She started."Who you like just be yourself. With your brain and those Killer blue eyes, we share. You'll be leaving him dazed in no time."

"Is half an hour enough?"

"Plenty. A little lip gloss and some mascara sit down I'll fix your hair." Rory abid her sister instructions. Pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she grabbed the hairbrush scattered on Rory's bed along with most of her closet and the little make up she owned. Kit thought she had the perfect sheer lipgloss, nothing to shinny it would suit her sister perfectly.

"One sec."

She called out as she ran upstairs grabbed her make up bag that was sat on top of her chest of drawer, the small delicate gold chain she often paired with the collection of outfits she wore to Friday Night Dinners. Thinking it would be perfect for Rory tonight.

"Honey, you never looked better." She smirked when she was done.

"Thank you, Kit." Rory chuckles, hugging her sister once more.


End file.
